Our Idiot
by chandu-itachi
Summary: This is an AU fic where Naruto and Temari find themselves in an arranged marriage where they have to adapt themselves to the changes around them. Not good at summary read once.
1. Chapter 1

Our Idiot

This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils fooly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.

I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.

I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did Sasuke would be knocked down a peg or two by Naruto now.

…..

Prologue:

Darkness started to creep its way towards it, the celestial being even with all its power could not stop the darkness.

"**My power its fading, my strength is weakening, why can't I help him? He needs my power**" the tailed beast lashed out in its cage swinging its massive tail trashing its tail wildly.

As this was going on a light glow started come just outside its cage and a figured appeared erasing the darkness of the surrounding environment slowly. 

IN The Outside world

"Please, just one more time for one last time let those words become true" a blonde women cried placing the necklace of her grandfather on his neck, she held the hands of the boy who reminded her of her little brother and her lover.

She couldn't save him, even after being the best medic Nin in the entire elemental nation. She felt helpless just as she felt when her love had died in front of her, she cried at the irony of the situation she cried for being helpless.

As she was crying a lone teardrop fell on the necklace which the boy had won from the women from the women. The necklace started to glow green and enveloped the boy.

After few seconds of glow died down and the boy had started to breathe again, she was shocked but she was happy and relieved to see the boy breathing.

She came near the boy and checked him once again; she was astonished to see the boy being physically fine. As she was checking the she saw her rogue teammate coming towards the boy with his sword.

She just moved by her instincts and protected the boy from the rogue Sannin by getting the sword shoved through her chest.

Inside The Mindscape

He lay there floating on the water, he woke up groggily and saw the place he was in, he didn't know where he was, the place looked like a large sewer with ankle deep water.

The last thing he remembered was shoving his completed rasengan into the stomach of kabuto and getting hit on his chest by his hand.

He made his way towards a large hall where he could see a faint figure sitting cross legged as if it was meditating and behind the figure he saw large bars.

He made his way to the person sitting so he could know where he was, as he went further he could see that the person sitting there was a male, the said male had spiky blonde hair his face was a bit angular he couldn't tell his eye color as it was closed, he recognized the person sitting there how could he not, the man sitting there was his idol the person he wanted to surpass and become the greatest hokage, sitting there was the Yondaime hokage.

"Ano Yondaime-sama why are you here? Or am I also dead" asked Naruto.

Yondaime opened his eyes and smiled at the boy

"No Naruto you are not dead, as to where you are right now, we are inside your mind"

"How-w do you know my name?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Now why would I not know my own son's name?" said the Yondaime

Son! He didn't understand he was surprised, shocked but of all the things he felt was **ANGER.**

…

It had been 3 days and tsunade was starting to get worried, the boy was still asleep and showed no signs of waking up.

The fight between the three Sannin was over and the landscape had changed dominantly, Orochimaru had fled from the battle. Tsunade after recovering from her chakra exhaustion was by the side of the boy checking him constantly.

Naruto stirred from his sleep and opened his eyes slowly, he saw the room he was in and guessed he was in a hotel. The door opened to reveal tsunade coming inside the room.

"Ah it's good to see you are awake, you had me worried there for a while" tsunade said to Naruto giving him a smile.

"Ah, what happened to me and where am I?" Naruto asked stretching his body and yawing.

"You are in our hotel room; you lost consciousness after defeating kabuto so we brought you here after we finished our battle. You have been asleep for nearly 3 days"

Naruto was surprised to hear that, he usually healed up very quickly and then he remembered about Orochimaru.

"So did you guys kill the snake bastard" asked Naruto

"No gaki, he gave us the slip once again he is one slippery bastard" replied tsunade.

Naruto just nodded his head and tried to get out of his bed, as he got off he saw the green gemstone hanging on his neck.

"Congrats gaki on winning that bet from me and like I said I will return to the village and take up the position of the hokage" tsunade said to him.

"Thanks baa-chan! It means a lot to me" Naruto exclaimed loudly

A twitch developed on her left eye hearing him call her an old woman but she let it slide for now

"Oh and before I forget, I want to ask you something" she said to him a bit nervously.

Naruto saw that she was nervous; whatever she was going to ask him was important to her. He just nodded his head for her to ask him

"Gaki, I know this is sudden but I would like to adopt you into my family" she said a bit nervously hoping that he would accept her proposal.

Hearing this Naruto was shocked why anyone would want to adopt him, everyone thought he was a monster.

"Why?" he asked confused

Hearing this tsunade turned her head towards the boy and saw a various emotions on his face from confusion to happiness.

"It might be hard for you to believe but you remind me of my little brother and you have a very uncanny resemblance to him and to be honest you and I related t each other through our clan"

Before he could speak up she raised her hand and told him to let her finish

"Before you ask, yes I do know who your parents are, but it's not my place to tell you" she finished and waited for his answer

"Baa-chan I need some time to think about this, a lot has happened and I would like some rest but could you please bring some food for me" he asked sheepishly at the last rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure gaki, I'll bring some food and by the way since you are awake we will be leaving early in the morning, so don't sleep too much"

As tsunade left he once again fell on his bed thinking about all the things his father had said and about the adoption thing. He was confused and he didn't like it, he was Uzumaki Naruto he was used to doing things on the fly. He waited for his food and thought he would decide all the decisions later.

One week ago

Konoha (Village hidden in the leaves)

Inside the council chamber

The two advisors of konoha came inside the council chamber and greeted all the members of the council. The council consisted of two parts, one was the shinobi part which consisted of all the shinobi clan heads of the village and the second was the civilian council which consisted of elected members of the merchant's guild, marketing district and some other civilian guilds.

"We are here to discuss the terms which have to be sent to Suna, they have sent a letter stating that they have surrendered and are waiting for our terms and conditions to be sent to them" the elder homura stated neutrally but everyone could see the smug feeling in his voice.

"We should ask for monetary compensation as well as some of their jutsu's" stated members of the council.

"We should ask them to send their jhinchuriki to our village as a hostage" stated a man sternly.

This man looked old and had bandages covered his right eye and his right hand also was bandaged up.

Some of the civilian council didn't like this suggestion as they thought that having one demon was more than enough.

"I would like to propose that we send a term stating that they have to send a strong kunoichi to our village in a marriage" hiashi suggested.

"Yes, seeing the low quality of this generation kunoichi's it would be a very good advantageous. But I suggest that we add the stipulation that it is non-negotiable".

"Yes that would be a good move on our part and it would benefit our village largely" koharu stated.

"So it's decided we will send these terms to them immediately".

Suna (Village Hidden In Sand)

Council chamber

"We have received the letter from konoha telling their terms for our surrender" baki told the council

"Please read the file which has been provided to each of you it contains all the details, but we shall discuss all the major terms in this session" one the councilmen spoke to the remaining members of the council

"If you see the file you can see the main terms are mostly what we expected, but one of the biggest problem is them asking for one of our kunoichi to their village in marriage"

This caused quite a lot of confusion in some of the members in the council, whereas some of other councilmen saw what was asked of them.

"Yes, they seem not to trust us and want no chance of us betraying them once again" one of the shinobi present told the council

"They are quiet clever, as everyone saw the standard of their kunoichi's in the chunnin exams, not one kunoichi of theirs made it to the finals".

"Hmmm, but even if we have to send our best kunoichi to them they haven't stated that they will choose the groom which could be an advantage an advantage to us" baki stated happily

"Baki you sound as if you already have an idea on whom we can choose" one councilman said

"Yes, but for my whole plan to work he we need the acceptance of Temari"

"Why do you need Temari's acceptance for this?"

"Because I propose that we send temari as our bride to the village and for the groom we shall choose Uchiha Sasuke"

"But why her, she is one of our most promising kunoichi and why the last Uchiha" the councilman asked

Baki just sighed at this he really didn't want to elaborate on this plan of his.

"Alright I will explain so listen carefully, Temari is still developing her skills and she won't reach her full potential since konoha doesn't have many wind users. This way we can keep our jonin ranked kunoichi out of their hands"

"Konoha can't blame our sincerity as we are giving up our Yondaime kazekage's daughter and as for why the last Uchiha, his name should be proof enough and more over that boy is very strong as proof from the match and once he has an offspring with temari we can manipulate the situation by having one boy of that clan marry into our village, this way we can gain the famed sharingan to our village"

"Yes that is a very good plan and it just needs the acceptance from temari let's hope that she accepts it, she can be very stubborn and the rumors surrounding gaara are very troubling" one of the councilman said.

"Don't worry I will talk to her and I will convince her" baki said

…...

This a my try at naru tema pairing from my side

Please read and review

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Beginning

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils fooly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did Naruto would be smart at the least he wouldn't be so dense.**

Girrr: Thank you, for being the first one to review this story.

Elder sibling: Thank you for your suggestion for the story.

And thank you everyone who alert/fav this story.

"What's happening, I don't understand it was never like this with him before, how-w can he change so much in such a short time?" a blonde girl asked the boy standing next to her

"I have no idea and have no clue whatsoever how this happened" the boy replied.

Currently the blonde girl and the boy who was in a cat costume were watching their youngest brother meditating calmly. They were shocked to see him not giving of any killing intent, he didn't have any crazed look and neither did he utter a word about killing anyone or about proving his existence.

The said boy had red hair and tanuki like eyes with dark circles around his eyes, currently he was pondering about the revelation he heard from the other jhinchuriki in konoha.

'Precious people' the concept was foreign to him, he didn't have anyone whom he could say was precious to him, the only possible person who could come close to that was his sister. As thought about her he remembered her being by his side even when he threatened to kill her. He needed to know more about this concept of 'Precious people'.

"Would you two starring at me, it's getting annoying" Gaara said to his siblings in a neutral voice.

Kankuro panicked and was about to run, but his sister Temari held him in his place

"Gaara I know this is sudden, but I would like to know what happened to you and how you are so calm?" Temari asked

"I have had a lot to think about in the past few days, after my battle with Uzumaki he said something's that have changed my view on a lot of things" Gaara replied again in a neutral voice

"Oh, what did he say?" she asked with genuine curiosity

"Nothing you need to know for the moment" Gaara replied and started to walk away from them.

Temari was once again shocked her brother brushed her off and didn't threaten her, whatever that Uzumaki had said had a huge impact on her brother. She vowed to know what they talked about.

Temari was training in one of the training grounds, it was starting to get dark and she knew she should have gone home by now, but she was working on this particular jutsu for quite some time and wanted to finish it. Just as she was finished her sensei baki came to the training field.

"Temari can I have minute with you, I need to discuss something's which has been decided in today's council meeting"

Hearing this Temari just nodded her head to her sensei to continue

"We have received the terms for our surrender from konoha and they have asked for a kunoichi to be wed to one of their shinobi"

Hearing this, a pit formed in Temari's stomach she could guess what she was going to hear next.

"The council has decided you will be sent to konoha, I know it's shocking but you have to understand that it's the best decision for the village"

"And I would also like to say you have an another mission with this marriage, you are to sire a child of your groom as soon as possible"

This shocked Temari as she didn't think she would be used like this by her village. But she knew that this was the life of a kunoichi.

"Sensei can I at least think about this?" Temari asked tears threatening to spill from her eyes

"I'm sorry Temari but you don't have a choice in this matter, the council has already decided and I'm just here to inform you the news" baki replied neutrally trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

"Can I at least know who I'm going to get married to" Temari asked fearfully.

She didn't want to be married some noble who was around her father's age and she definitely didn't want to be just a trophy wife.

"Sure the council has chosen Uchiha Sasuke as your groom" he said to her

Temari once again was shocked to hear this, she saw him injure Gaara but she also saw the foul chakra he emitted when he battled Gaara and she didn't like the guys' attitude.

She knew she had no choice in this matter now, hardening herself she said

"Sensei I will take this mission, I will come and meet the council tomorrow to give my consent".

Hearing this baki just grinned internally, as his plan had gone very well. He left the training field informing Temari to arrive to the meeting around 11.

As soon as her sensei left she slumped down and hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry.

But unknown to her a figure had heard their talk and decided what he would do

This was a new experience for Jiraiya; he had experienced a lot of things in his life, pain of betrayal from his teammate Oorochimaru, rejection of his love from Tsunade. But he never let those things affect him too much, but the sudden change of behavior from his godson towards him affected him greatly.

The boy and he had a very good relation, they would tease each other and get on each other's nerves but both enjoyed each other's company.

But after Naruto had woken up from his coma after the battle with Oorochimaru and kabuto, he hadn't talked to Jiraiya too much and whenever Jiraiya talked with Naruto he would just reply only as much required and move away from him, Jiraiya didn't think much at first but when Naruto had refused to be trained by him that shocked him to the core.

He didn't know what he had done to get on the kids bad side but he didn't like it and Naruto just didn't respond to him.

As the group made their way towards konoha, Jiraiya decided to confront Naruto and know what exactly he did.

As these thoughts were going through Jiraiya's head, Tsunade's thoughts were completely different.

She was a bit nervous and she knew it wasn't for taking the mantle of hokage, but because of Naruto. He had said that he would tell his decision about her offer once they reached the village.

Just as they reached the village gates Naruto excitedly inside the village

"Baa-chan I'm going to Ichiraku ramen and will meet you in the hospital once you come to heal kakshi-sensei and Uchiha-san" Naruto yelled excitedly.

None of the members missed the Uchiha jab at Sasuke. They just went on thinking they would talk to him later.

Naruto ran towards Ichiraku's excitedly and came inside the ramen stand and yelled

"Hey old man can I get some ramen here I'm starving" he shouted to the stand owner.

"Oh Naruto it's good to see you, I was wondering when you would come back, here the first bowl is on the house" the ramen owner said happily.

Naruto finished his ramen and went to his crappy apartment and lay on his bed he started to think about all the things his father had told him, he was happy that his father and mother didn't abandon him like the villagers told him.

He knew he could have been treated at least a bit better if his godfather had taken care of him, he could never forgive him for the loneliness he had experienced.

He knew he would have to improve his skills, knowledge and intelligence. He had work hard from now on and become strong so that he could take his father's name when the time came without any problems.

As he was musing in his thoughts he remembered that he had to talk with baa-chan.

He got off his bed, washed his face and made his way towards the hospital; he knew that this talk with baa-chan would most likely change his life.

In the council hall (konoha)

3 days before the arrival of Tsunade and group

Before Tsunade had arrived, the council had received the letter from suna, the hidden sand village had agreed to all there condition's but there was one major shock to the elders of konoha.

The entire council had predicted that since konoha did not send the groom's name the suna council would choose the last loyal Uchiha as the groom, it was well thought out plan and had the advantage of having the Uchiha Sasuke inside the village; the elders knew that the boy was flight risk and with a marriage he could be tied down inside the village.

But the elders were shocked that the suna council had not even mentioned the name of the boy but asked for the hand of the village pariah.

The elders knew the boys lineage and were very vary, if the boy got to know about his parentage now it would be devastating for the village with more than half the economy of konoha being dependent on the combined wealth of Uzumaki clan fund and Namikaze Minato's fund and not to mention the political backlash from the fire daimyo since kushina was clan heiress and princess of the Land of whirlpools.

They had to tread carefully on this new situation and so the elders decided to call a vote on the issue. The entire shinobi clan voted for the union between Naruto and Temari.

Present:

The elders were a bit scared now, they had signed the papers for the marriage between Temari and Naruto, but after hearing tsunade talk about the blonde boy as though he was her son was causing panic for the elders.

Hey knew they had to inform the women about the marriage, instead of informing the hokage verbally they just placed the document on her table for her to read.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHO AUTHORISED THIS?" yelled tsunade as soon as she read the document pertaining to Naruto's marriage.

"Hokage-sama, as you can see the treaty with suna was important and since we were the one proposed the marriage clause we can't deny them" replied homura.

Tsunade sighed, she knew none of her screaming would matter and the passing of the document had been done legally in the absence of hokage.

She decided that she would tell Naruto about this when she would meet him at the hospital. She read the document once again and sighed knowing she had just 2 more weeks till the suna party would arrive.

She took the document with her and made her way towards the hospital to treat the members of teams 7.

Naruto reached the entrance of the hospital and waited for tsunade to come, he didn't have to wait as tsunade and Shizune came near the hospital in a few minutes after Naruto.

"Baa-chan would you mind hearing me before going inside and treat the patients" Naruto asked without any hint of jovialness in his voice

Tsunade just nodded her head and asked for the blonde boy to continue

"Baa-chan about your offer, does it still stand" Naruto asked with some embarrassment

Hearing the words coming from Naruto tsunade just grinned,

"Of course gaki, it still does" tsunade replied

"Heh-he baa-chan I would love to be a part of your family, but can you do me favor before we can make it official" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sure gaki, what is this favor you are asking, you need some tips for going out with a girl" tsunade asked teasingly and laughed hard when Naruto had blushed.

"Nothing like that baa-chan, I wanted to ask you to remove Jiraiya as my godfather"

…..

So how was the second chap, I'm not satisfied with this chap completely.

Since English isn't my first language my grammar will be a little off, so please bear with that.

Anyway Read and Review.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Revelation

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils fooly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did Naruto would be the main character and not Sasuke.**

A/N: Thank you for all the readers who have added this story to their fav/alert list.

Jhawk046: thank you for showing the error in grammar, I will try my best to correct them in the future

Vampireex: thank you for the encouragement

Girrr: Thank you for the review

Plasma57: Hope some of your confusion is clarified in this chap

Adharsh: Naruto will get a makeover but after few more chap and as for jiraiya he will explain his situation but naruto's response will be a surprise

In Suna (Council chamber):

_A week before Naruto's arrival to konoha_

Temari and baki waited for the arrival of all the members of the council. Temari had decided with a heavy heart to go through all the conditions of the treaty. She had cried herself to sleep last night.

Once all the members of the council came, baki stated

"We are presented here to know the decision of our kunoichi Sabaku no Temari, to the marriage proposal by konoha"

The council murmured among them and waited for her decision.

"Respected council, I have decided to go through with marriage proposal, but not for my happiness but for the love I have for my home and I my acceptance bring about some sense of peace among the two villages and I also am prepared to fulfill the secondary mission." Temari announced her decision to the council.

The council talked among them happily and was nodding their heads "We the members of the council in the absence of the kazekage, respect your decision and are passing it with a full vote of confi"

Just before he could finish his sentence the door of the council chamber suddenly were smashed open from the sand. Everyone inside the council chamber was scared knowing that the only person who could use sand in the village was Gaara.

Gaara stepped inside the chamber, releasing his killing intent without any care; he approached the middle of the room and looked towards the council standing or waiting.

"I heard that you are planning to marry of my sister to the last Uchiha of konoha, is it true?" Gaara asked the council neutrally, his face showing no emotion.

Gaara waited for someone to reply but didn't receive any reply from any of them; he turned towards his sister and asked

"Are you agreeing to this proposal of your free will or are you being pressured" he asked.

Temari was shocked once again by her brothers' behavior, he never showed any kind of emotion towards her, but now she could feel the hint of emotion in his question.

"Hai, I agreed to this out of my free will" she replied

"Fine I will agree to this only on one condition, you will not marry that Uchiha, but will marry the person who defeated me. I wish for you to marry Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara said again stoically.

A few shinobi members of the council started to argue about this but were soon silenced when Gaara used his sand to choke one of them into unconsciousness.

After making the whole council agree to his request (demand) he left the council chambers.

Outside the council chamber:

Gaara was walking away from the chamber with a slight annoyed look, as he was getting new type of reaction from the villager's, some glares were showing surprise and others looked scared.

Gaara made his way towards the park, as his feet just dragged him there, he just sat there and watched some kids play with a ball, as they were playing some small girl missed her catch and the ball came towards Gaara.

The small girl who missed the ball shouted "hey onee-chan, can you pass the ball please"

Gaara was taken aback by the girl; he was so shocked that he didn't even notice the girl running towards him to get the ball.

"Onee-chan you ok, why didn't you throw the ball back to me" the girl asked with innocence that it put a small smile on Gaara's face.

"Gomen, I was thinking about something" Gaara replied trying to put as much emotion as he could.

The girl didn't really think much about his answer and asked

"Onee-chan will you play with us"

Gaara did not know what to tell the girl, this was the first time someone wanted to play with him. He agreed to play with the girl and her friends and went near the group and started playing.

Temari saw this and pinched herself thinking she might be in some type of dream or was caught in a genjutsu. She couldn't believe her eyes at seeing Gaara acting normal and sane. She couldn't take it anymore and made her way towards him.

Seeing his sister walk towards him, Gaara excused stopped playing and told the kids he needed to go. The girl who had asked him to play dropped her face in sadness and went towards him and asked

"Onee-chan, will you come and play with us tomorrow"

Gaara just gave the child a nod and started to walk towards his sister when he felt a tug on his shirt; he turned around and saw the girl holding her small finger

"onee-chan you forgot to pinky promise me" she smiled

Gaara looked confused at this and saw his sister laughing with an amused expression on her face, she motioned for him to do hold the small girls finger and promise her.

"Ok, I pinky promise that I will come and play with you tomorrow" he replied.

Gaara made his way towards Temari who was waiting for him

"Gaara what happened to you? You are behaving strangely, please answer" She pleaded him to reply.

Gaara looked at her and saw her face, which was looking for answers from him; he let out a slight sigh and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked towards one of the training fields; the walk was silent with different thoughts going through both siblings mind. They reached a training ground which was on the outskirt of the village.

"Temari what exactly do you want to know about" gaara asked Temari

A lot of question went through her head which she wanted to ask, but she wasn't able to think of one particular one she took a deep breath and asked

"Gaara there are too many question to ask but my biggest question which I want to ask is why you interfered on my behalf in the council chamber"

Gaara wasn't surprised by this question he knew he had to tell her and convince her of his sincerity.

"Temari do you remember Uzumaki Naruto" gaara asked

"Hai, how could I not he was the one who defeated you" she told him a bit nervously trying not to anger her brother.

"When Uzumaki defeated me he told me he was like me, he carries the same burden as I; he didn't give up hope on people and found his reason for his existence"

"He told me that the reason for his strength was that he needed to protect his precious people. He said even I could find the same strength, at first I thought I wouldn't be able to find anyone precious to me but then I remembered that you were there for me even when I was threatening you and kankuro."

Temari listened to him and was surprised as she had never heard her brother talk this much but her eyes widened when her brother told that she was precious to him, as she was listening tears started flow from her eyes.

"Temari when I overheard your conversation with baki sensei and when you broke down crying after he left. I was saddened by it very much I couldn't understand what I was feeling but I knew that I didn't want you to cry, so I went and found all the terms of the terms of the treaty and I understood why you took the decision but I knew you wouldn't be happy with the Uchiha so I came in told what was best of you" gaara finished and just looked down the ground waiting for some sort of reaction from his sister

Temari was stunned from hearing all this, she didn't know what to say her brother had changed and cared for her so much so that he would take on the whole council for her.

Receiving no answer from his sister gaara was saddened that his first attempt to have someone accept him

"Gomen Temari, I thought my interference would help you at least a bit" he replied sadly which could be seen through his eyes.

Temari's eyes snapped up when she heard her brothers' voice and saw the hurt in his eyes, she ran up to him and hugged him.

Gaara was surprised to see that his sand hadn't risen up to protect him but he felt a warmth spread from his chest when his sister had hugged him and a few tears escaped from his eyes for finally getting some sort of reassurance for his effort.

"Arigato gaara, I really appreciate it and I'll try to be there for you as much as I can from now on". She replied hugging her brother and crying tears of happiness for finally having her brother back with her and for all this she had to thank the blonde from konoha.

'_Uzumaki_ _Naruto it will be interesting to meet you personally_' thought Temari.

In konoha (present time)

Tsunade was sitting inside the hokage chamber nursing a huge headache from the request she got from Naruto. She was shocked when Naruto told the reason for her request.

Flashback:

"_Nothing like that baa-chan I wanted to ask you to remove jiraiya as my godfather" he said as it was nothing._

_Tsunade's eyes went wide hearing this, she truned and saw Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face._

"_Naruto how do you know about this, who told you?" she asked trying to control the shock which was evident in her voice._

_Naruto looked at her "baa-chan what I'm about to say to you is very important for me and I'm trusting you with this please don't break it, I don't think I can survive if you betray my trust"_

_Tsunade was once again shocked to hear that naruto had placed so much trust in her._

"_During my battle with kabuto he struck near my chest and cut my connection from the fox. When I was dying the fox pushed as much chakra as he could to save me this triggered a failsafe placed by the Yondaime in the seal. The Yondaime told me everything"_

"_I know that I am the son of konoha's yellow flash Namikaze Minato and the Red hot blooded habbanero Uzumaki Kushina"_

_Tsunade's jaw literally hit the floor hearing Naruto telling about his parents._

"_My father told me the circumstances which happened during my birth and why his decision on sealing the kyubi inside of me, he was furious once he got to know that jiraiya didn't look after me and the village ignored his dying wish"_

"_He also told me that after everything I had gone through in this village, he would gladly support my decision if I ever choose to leave konoha"_

_Tsunade was getting nervous now she didn't want her new brother/son figure to leave her _

"_Naruto I don't know the extent of how much you suffered in this village but please dint leave for my sake give the village which my grandfather built another chance" tsunade pleaded him with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Baa-chan you are the only reason why I even came back to this village and I don't know what it is like to be loved by a mother but I want to experience it and you are the only one I want to call my Kaa-chan if you would let me" he said the last part in barely a whisper but tsunade heard it_

_Tsunade saw the longing in Naruto's eyes, she had seen that in look in herself whenever she looked herself in the mirror, the feeling of belonging to someone to be loved by someone, a feeling of complete acceptance for both their good and bad. She didn't want to deny Naruto that motherly, she hugged him protectively_

_When Naruto felt the hug he was startled but soon he hugged her back tears flowing down his cheek, years of suppressed pain finally came out in the form of tears. He whispered one sentence that gave Tsunade's whole life a sense of fulfillment _

"_Arigato Kaa-chan, arigato for accepting me in your life"_

"_No naru-chan, arigato for giving me the privilege of being your mother" she cried happily._

_After a few minutes she saw that Naruto had fallen asleep hugging her. She smiled seeing the calm expression on his face and carried him to the hospital and laid him on one of the empty beds and went to treat the patients she had come to treat._

_Shizune who was standing besides tsunade witnessed the whole event and was happy that finally her teacher had found a new reason to live her life to the fullest, yet she still worried about Naruto's request but didn't talk about it after seeing the smile on Tsunade's face._

End Flashback

As tsunade thought about what had happened her teammate jiraiya came through the window and asked boisterously

"Hey hime you wanted to see me, anything important happened"

Tsunade didn't know how to break the news to her teammate

"Jiraiya the news concerns Naruto and his request about you"

At hearing this jiraiya got a confused look on his face and wondered about the request.

"Jiraiya Naruto knows about his parents and about you being his **GODFATHER"**

Those words did it for jiraiya, he paled and dreaded what he would hear next, he wanted to say something but Tsunade raised her hand to let her continue

"Jiraiya there is no easy way for me to say this but Naruto has requested me to remove you as his godfather and guardian"

Jiraiya was lost the creeping fear he had at the back of his mind had come true, he knew he had failed his godson and his student. He thought he would make it up by taking him as his apprentice and form some kind of bond without revealing about his position as the boy's godfather.

"Jiraiya, I think you should talk with Naruto and get to know the reason for his decision, he is currently sleeping at the hospital, you should go see him now" tsunade told jiraiya.

"Tsunade please tell me how he got to know about his parents and me and why is he in the hospital?" jiraiya asked with a solemn expression.

Tsunade explained in detail about the whole ordeal, to say jiraiya was surprised would be like saying kakashi was rarely late to meetings.

After hearing everything jiraiya raced towards the hospital to meet his godson.

'_Jiraiya I hope Naruto hasn't lost all his hope from you' _she thought to herself seeing her teammate disappear from the tower.

As she came back to her desk she saw the file about Naruto's marriage and rubbed her temples thinking of the reaction Naruto would give after hearing this.

So how was the Chapter, any suggestion for the story is welcome and please review more it helps motivating me to update faster.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Forgiveness?

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils fooly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did Naruto would have answered to Hinata's confession.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Girr: I'll try and increase the size of the chapter**

**Elder sibling: Thanks for showing the mistake in nee and nii and about Naruto's behavior it's explained in this chapter.**

**Plasma57, Adharsh, bankai777: Thank you for the review**

**gunslayer12: yes council's folly is one of my fav fic in this website and thank you for liking this fic also. I have tried to be as careful as possible with the grammar and capitalization.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**And thank you for all the readers who have fav/alert this story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Konoha:

His life had been full of failures, he couldn't stop his friend from betraying the village, he couldn't stop the death of his sensei or his student, he wasn't able to fulfill his role as a godfather and now he was losing his godson and he couldn't help but blame anyone else but himself for the position he was in now.

Jiraiya made his way towards the room where Naruto was sleeping, he was nervous he didn't know what to say to his godson and how to explain why he did what he had to do.

Jiraiya opened the door to the room and saw that Naruto was still asleep, he entered the room and sat on the nearby chair and waited for Naruto to wake up.

20 minutes later Naruto woke up, he saw that he was in unfamiliar room as the memories came back to him he smiled, the smile was a very small one but it showed the true happiness he was feeling, as he was contemplating about the talk he had with Tsunade he heard a small cough and saw that Jiraiya sitting in his room, his mood instantly changed a frown appeared on his face just for a moment but it was replaced with his usual goofy look.

Jiraiya didn't miss the change in his godson's mood he had clearly seen the frown which had appeared on Naruto's face.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk with you"

"What would you possibly have to talk with someone like me Jiraiya-sama and why are you here? Don't you have to be in some onsen doing research?" Naruto replied barely restraining his anger.

Jiraiya flinched at the tone Naruto had used; he wasn't able to see the optimism in the boy's eyes or the carefree expression on his face. Right then he knew the damage had been done he needed to be careful with his interaction.

"Naruto, I just heard your request from Tsunade, Is it true if then I want to know why?"

Naruto just gave a low chuckle and started to laugh, the laugh was becoming hysterical after a few seconds he stopped laughing and looked at Jiraiya.

When Jiraiya saw Naruto's stare towards him he was shocked, the eyes there was no life in them, it was an empty look Jiraiya wanted to say something but the words didn't form.

Naruto regained his composure and looked towards the ceiling

"Yes it is true I requested to remove you as my _Godfather_" said Naruto while spitting out the last word with venom

"For the reason you should know yourself, you are one of the Great Sanin aren't you"

Jiraiya flinched receiving the answer and to be honest he knew that he had failed Naruto.

"Naruto it's not like I wanted to abandon you, you need to understand that as the spymaster ok the village I had lookout for the village and I couldn't do it being here" Jiraiya replied

Naruto didn't show any emotion at hearing his reason, he just kept staring at the ceiling after a few minutes he looked at Jiraiya and woke from the bed and stared to make his way towards the door.

Jiraiya getting no answer from his godson

"Naruto please just give me a chance, I know I screwed up but please give me a chance right my wrong".

Naruto stopped dead in his track and turned towards the toad Sanin with a furious expression and yelled

"A CHANCE, A CHANCE, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GIVE A CHANCE TO YOU WHEN NO ONE IN THIS VILLAGE GAVE ME ONE. EVEN THE SHINOBI WHO KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT WAS GROWING UP HERE, I WAS DENIED MY EXISTANCE IN THIS VILLAGE, HAVE YOU EVER HAD THE THOUGHTS OF SUCIDIE AT THE AGE OF 8"

Naruto stopped before he said too much and looked at the stunned expression of Jiraiya and calmed himself and continued

"You say that you had to take care of the village, I understand it but it doesn't excuse you from not seeing me for the past 12 years, do you know how much I suffered; just one single meeting would have been enough for me I would have some hope in my life"

"You say that you are a spymaster answer me this, have you ever asked any of your contacts in the village about my treatment" Naruto asked

Jiraiya didn't have any answer to this question; he had assumed that the Sandaime would take care of Naruto. He lowered his head in shame.

Seeing Jiraiya's silence Naruto just sighed and made his way towards the door to go to his apartment.

"Naruto please stop! I'm really sorry I really am, please forgive me, please give me chance I beg you" Jiraiya shouted

"Jiraiya-sama you shouldn't be begging some no named genin like me and for not giving you a chance I'm sorry I can't because at the most important time in my life you choose the village and now I'm choosing my happiness rather than giving you your forgiveness"

Naruto moved just outside the room and turned back and said

"Jiraiya-sama forgiveness is earned not given, even my father had to earn it when he met me good bye"

Naruto left the hospital and made his way to his apartment.

Jiraiya was on his knees, tears flowing down his face. After a long time in his life he had felt truly helpless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat in her office and was wracking her brain on how to tell Naruto the news about his marriage. As she was thinking Shizune came inside the room with hurried breath

"Tsunade-sama, there is a problem with the adoption papers for Naruto"

"WHAT! What kind of problem?" Tsunade shouted

"Since Naruto is the last of the Uzumaki clan here in konoha, he gets the status of clan heir when he reaches the rank of chunin and so he can't be adopted" Shizune replied

"AH! Why is this whole village no this whole world conspiring against the happiness of Naruto" Tsunade yelled angrily

"What are we going to do now tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked

"What else Shizune, we need to tell him and hope he forgives me for getting his hopes high" tsunade said with a sad tone

"Hai, let's go and meet him" Shizune said

Tsunade and Shizune made their way towards Naruto's apartment.

"Shizune are you sure this is the right way" Tsunade asked seeing that they were making their way to through the slums of konoha.

"Hai Tsunade-sama I got the address from the ninja registration book"

Tsunade and Shizune finally reached the building where Naruto was residing; walking up towards the apartment they couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. After walking up 3 flights of stairs they came to Naruto's room, they knocked the door and waited for the blonde to answer the door. After a few seconds Naruto opened the door

"Hey kaa-chan, Shizune nee-chan what brings you here" Naruto asked happily

Tsunade and Shizune could clearly see the happiness in the boys' eyes when he saw them, this just hurt them more as they came bearing the bad news

"Naruto can we come in" Shizune asked breaking the silence

"Hai, come in and I'm sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting any company today"

As they entered the room they were shocked seeing the condition of the apartment. Tsunade was getting angry by the second reading the sayings written on the walls.

Seeing the reaction of his new kaa-chan Naruto said

"Don't worry about the writings; I've gotten over them a long time ago, they don't mean much to me now"

"Naru-chan I'm afraid I have some bad news for you, your adoption was not possible as you will be given the clan heir position when you reach chunin" tsunade said in a very sad tone

Naruto wasn't much surprised hearing this as his father had already told him why he couldn't be adopted when he was a child.

"Its ok kaa-chan, I don't need some papers to call you my mother. I just wanted your acceptance that's it" Naruto replied

Tsunade was speechless hearing the words coming out from Naruto's mouth. She smiled warmly and hugged her son fiercely. Shizune just smiled seeing the scene but was beginning to get concerned for her brother as she noticed some changes in Naruto's personality.

"Thank you Naru-chan for understanding, as you have accepted me as your mother, as my son you will not live in this dump of an apartment from now on, you can live in one of the houses near the Senju compound" Tsunade said sternly

"Hai kaa-chan" Naruto replied as tears of joy fell from his eyes

"Ok then, come on we will go and have some dinner" tsunade said to both Naruto and Shizune as she left the apartment.

Shizune and Naruto looked at one another and smiled and followed Tsunade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 days after Naruto had moved from his old crappy apartment to his new house near the Senju compound. The owners of the house initially didn't want to rent their house to the '_Demon Brat' _but were easily convinced when Tsunade took over the talking.

Now Naruto had a small house, the house was a simple duplex with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room and a guest room.

Naruto had moved into his new house with the help team 8 which consisted of Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Naruto was a bit surprised since it was Hinata who helped arranging the house properly.

In The Hokage Chamber:

Naruto stood there shocked his eyes were wide as dinner plates, his jaws were hitting the floor.

Tsunade was trying not to laugh at Naruto's reaction while Shizune and Tonton had a massive sweat drop.

"Calm down Naru-chan, it's not the end of the world" Tsunade said sarcastically

"What the hell kaa-chan! How the hell am I supposed to be calm when you said '_**I'm getting married?'" **_Naruto all but shouted.

Tsunade had to hold back a snicker seeing his reaction to the news, though she was relieved to see that he didn't take the news the wrong way.

"Naru-chan I'm sorry I can't stop this from happening as this proposal was accepted before I was instated as the Hokage, but look at the bright side you get a beautiful girl as your bride" the hokage said teasingly

Naruto just blushed at the word bride and started shaking his head

"Kaa- chan, I'm just twelve how I can even get married"

"Naruto you will be living with Temari together, get to know her first, try and befriend her and you might be surprised. You are almost thirteen"

"How can I befriend her, what if she is like Sakura and hits me" Naruto asked.

Both Shizune and Tsunade were surprised when he mentioned the name of Sakura.

When Naruto had told them about his crush towards the pink haired girl, they were genuinely surprised and when he told them about her attitude and how she treated him Tsunade was pretty pissed.

After a hearing everything about his classmates from him Tsunade decided to let Naruto know that his crush on Sakura was unhealthy were she was borderline abusive towards him.

Naruto didn't like what Tsunade said about Sakura but when he thought about it for a day he finally realized that his Kaa-chan was right.

"Naruto not every girl is like that, if it comes to that you can always approach me"

"Hai, but I think she will not be happy with this marriage since I'm the one who defeated her brother during the invasion"

"Hmm there might be some truth there, anyways you should know that she will coming here in a week and I'll try and make your life as comfortable as possible, just stay out of trouble" Tsunade said.

"Hai kaa-chan, so can I leave now" Naruto asked

Tsunade just nodded her head and saw him leave the office, as soon as he left

"You come in now Jiraiya" tsunade said

As soon as she said those words Jiraiya came through the window and stood next to Tsunade

Tsunade could see that Jiraiya was still hurt by Naruto's words, there was no positive vibe coming from him, he hadn't uttered a single perverted word for the past 3 days. She knew her friend needed her help right now.

"Jiraiya stop wallowing in sadness you have a job to do"

"It's my job that cost me my godson Hime" Jiraiya replied sadly.

Tsunade couldn't help but feel for her friend, as a shinobi she understood why he did what he had to do but still he shouldn't have left Naruto completely out of his life. Before her thought could move on Shizune interrupted

"Tsunade-sama, I think there is some problem with Naruto psychologically"

"What do you mean Shizune, what did you observe" Tsunade asked hurriedly

"It's just that since our return to konoha, it feels as though that Naruto has lost original attitude and seems more serious most of the time" Shizune said

Tsunade hearing this released the breath she was holding

"Is that all Shizune?" Tsunade asked to which Shizune nodded.

"Ah thank Kami its nothing serious" Tsunade said giving out a long sigh

"Hime care to explain why it isn't serious" Jiraiya asked a bit worriedly

"It's bound to happen, he may be a shinobi and considered an adult but he still is an 12 year old boy who is fighting to gain acceptance in this village, when he found out about his parents and got to know that he could have had a parental figure in his life who could have accepted him and have some happiness in his life his will must have cracked"

Jiraiya felt ashamed at hearing this again

"I can tell you surely now that he has severe trust issues in this entire village except for me and Shizune. Its good he's acting out differently it shows that even he is human if he stayed the same after all this I would have checked for his mental stability, but that's not necessary now, he will be back to his old self but it will take some time but if he can find some people whom he can trust it will speed up the process" Tsunade said to both Jiraiya and Shizune.

"I just hope your right Hime" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya you really should stop mopping around and try to make amends with Naruto, he did say that forgiveness is earned and even his father had to earn his forgiveness" Tsunade said

"Hai he said that bit, but I don't know what to do to earn his forgiveness" Jiraiya replied

"That is something you need to figure out yourself, my suggestion is go to Mount Myokabu and rest for contemplate on what to do and talk with Naruto after sometime" Tsunade replied

Hearing the suggestion Jiraiya nodded his head and for the first time in 3 days he felt a little optimistic.

"Go now Jiraiya I still need to finish this goddamn paperwork and announce to the Shinobi about the engagement and eventual marriage of Naruto and Temari" Tsunade said irritably as Jiraiya hoped out of the window.

She didn't know eventual headache that would occur when she would announce the news tomorrow especially from the rookie 9.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was the chapter, please review it motivates me to write.

I'm getting a lot reviews about my grammar so I would like some help and if anyone is willing to beta this story it would be very helpful.

Anyone interested PM me.

Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 4: More Trouble**

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils folly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did Naruto would have more tricks other than Kage bunshin and Rasengan.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Guest: Thank you even I love NaruXtema pairing**

**Plasma57, girrr, MANKU: Thank you**

**Adharsh: Thank you I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Thank you for the big review and yes Jiraiya will stop his wallowing after he returns.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

INSIDE The Hokage Chamber:

The Hokage's office was fairly crowded this morning and Tsunade could feel the headache coming from the news she was about to deliver.

Inside the office were the Konoha 12 minus team 8 as they had gone for a C rank mission and weren't due to return for another 2 days. Naruto looked the serious with his new outfit which she had bought him yesterday as she refused her son to wear the '**Orange Monstrosity'**. Now Naruto was wearing a black muscle t-shirt over a dark blue zip up jacket and a black pant with black sandals with blue trimming, yet there was his usual warmth radiating from him.

Next to Naruto stood Sasuke who had a look of arrogance on his face and next to him stood Sakura who was fawning over the Uchiha.

Ino was looking at Sasuke dreamily but would glance at Naruto every now and then. Choji was standing there eating a bag of chips and Shikamaru stood like he would fall asleep any moment.

Tsunade cleared her throat everyone in the room looked at her attentively "I've called everyone here to make an announcement, its regarding the new treaty alliance with Suna. They have asked for an arranged marriage with one of our shinobi"

Hearing this silence occupied the room with everyone digesting the news and everyone had their own thoughts about this.

Choji didn't look concerned and Shikamaru was thinking about who the bride and groom would be while Sakura and Ino looked concerned thinking there Sasuke would be chosen as he was the 'Great Uchiha'. The said Uchiha was thinking that he would be chosen because of his clan name and he was already thinking of accepting as he did require a strong female to rebuild his clan.

The silence was broken by Shikamaru who asked "Hokage –sama who are the bride and groom?"

Everyone waited curiously for the answer

"The bride is Sabaku No Temari Yondaime Kazekage's daughter" Tsunade replied and waited to see the expression on everyone's when she would announce the groom's name.

Hearing Temari's name the girls paled as they knew the girls was strong as well as beautiful their concerns grew more when they saw how interested their Sasuke was. Shikamaru looked impassive but his mind was racing through the list of guys who would be the groom. Shikamaru had been impressed with the girl back at the chunin exams. Sasuke was delighted to hear the name as he too was impressed by Temari and knew that she was a very powerful kunoichi, the moment he had heard about the marriage proposal he had assumed that he would be chosen by Suna as even he knew that Suna would choose him as the groom.

Naruto didn't look fazed as he already knew about the whole affair beforehand from his mother.

Tsunade looked at the varying expression from all the rookies in the room and cleared her throat once again and said

"As I saying the bride will be Sabaku No Temari and the groom is **Uzumaki Naruto**"

Nobody said anything, silence reigned for a few minutes and the silence was broken by a loud shout of

"**WHAT**?"

Normally everyone would be thinking the shout would come from one of the Sasuke fangirls but how wrong they were it came from the most unexpected person in the room.

Shikamaru couldn't contain his surprise at the announcement, the news threw his thinking out of the box and this had caused the outburst from him.

Choji was more surprised by Shikamaru's outburst rather than the actual news of Naruto being chosen as the groom.

Sakura and Ino were surprised to hear the news and when the news sunk in both were happy that their Sasuke-kun was still available.

Sasuke was shocked and he was fuming inside not because he wasn't chosen but because Naruto was chosen instead of him and he wanted to ask them why they had chosen Naruto but was beaten to it.

"Sorry for the outburst Hokage-sama, but why have they chosen Naruto? I don't understand the logic behind it as it mostly expected to have them marry into a reputed clan"

Hearing this Naruto gritted his teeth knowing he belonged to the Uzumaki Clan but couldn't tell anyone about his heritage.

Tsunade flinched at hearing the clan remark from Shikamaru which went unnoticed.

"We don't know why they have chosen Naruto over the clan heir but we made the mistake of letting them choose the groom so we can't deny them of their choice" Tsunade replied

This still didn't answer the question going through Shikamaru's head but he kept quiet and just nodded his head.

After hearing this Sasuke excused himself and exited from the chamber, as he was leaving he gave a dark look towards Naruto and left.

After Sasuke left Tsunade made it clear to everyone present that Temari is to be treated with same respect as every other kunoichi is treated in the village and whoever shows hostile behavior towards either Naruto or Temari will severely be reprimanded.

After the announcement everyone was dismissed except for Naruto who stayed back to talk something's with his mother.

"So Naru-Chan what is it that you want to talk about" tsunade asked.

Naruto was happy hearing how is mother called it gave a sense of belonging to someone. He came near the chair nearby at sat down and asked

"Kaa-chan I wanted to know all the details of this marriage and wanted to know whether the marriage can be dissolved at a later date"

Tsunade was surprised hearing this but understood why Naruto asked that information.

"No Sochi the marriage cannot be dissolved as you put it because this is an political marriage it needs to be upheld and as for the details, Temari will stay with you in the same house and when she reaches the age of fifteen a marriage ceremony will be held and you have to consummate the marriage that night and produce an heir before she reaches the age of seventeen" Tsunade said not liking the idea of her son becoming a father at such a young age. Naruto stood still and didn't give a single reaction.

Seeing no reaction from her son tsunade went near Naruto to knock him down and when she went near him and saw him she started to laugh.

Shizune who saw this wondered what happened and went near Naruto and when she reached she saw the huge blush on Naruto's face his eyes had rolled back and he had pulled a True Hinata hyuga style faint no jutsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside The Senju Compound:

Naruto sat there on the sofa with a huge blush on his face as he had just received the "The Talk" from his mother and sister.

When Tsunade and Shizune found out that Naruto had been left out of the sex ed class in the academy and never knew how baby's were made they took it upon themselves to give him 'The Talk' as they didn't want some guy to give it to him and turn him into a pervert.

"So Naru-Chan do you have any question?" asked Shizune

Naruto still had his head bent downwards and just shook his head unable to see his sister in the eye.

"Alright Sochi, I'm going to give you some money tomorrow to buy some supplies for the house since Temari will be joining you in a week" Tsunade said to Naruto.

"Kaa-chan I don't know what all things need to be bought for a girl and moreover no shop is going to sell things to me" Naruto replied with a deadpan expression

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose; she couldn't believe how the village her grandfather had built had fallen.

"I'll try my best to change that from now on but for tomorrow take Shizune with you she will know what to buy and the shop owners won't dare try anything with her"

"Hai, arigato kaa-chan"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later:

Team 8 had just returned from their C ranked mission, it was an escort mission of some nobleman. As they finished the briefing in the hokage tower they were on their way home, Kurenai stopped her team and said

"Alright team you have tomorrow off, rest well and meet at training ground 8 day after tomorrow at 10 in the morning"

"Hai, sensei" chorused every member of team 8 and went their separate ways.

As Hinata was going towards her clan compound she saw Ino and Sakura sitting in the park and chatting, she particularly like Sakura as she didn't like the way Sakura treated her love and she was jealous of how her crush was behind the pink haired girl.

As Hinata was about to pass them Ino saw her

"Hinata! When did you get back?" Ino shouted to Hinata

"I j-just came b-back from our m-mission" Hinata replied with her usual stutter

"Oh that's good, hey did you hear the news about Naruto?" Sakura asked

"No I J-just c-came back, what is-s t-this news a-about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with asked with worry clearly evident in her voice.

"Naruto is getting engaged in a week's time with that Suna girl from the chunin exams" Sakura said a bit too happily.

Hinata's world shattered in the moment the words left Sakura's mouth, tears formed in her eyes and started to spill as she ran from there towards her house.

Sakura looked confusedly in the direction in which Hinata ran, as she was watching Ino elbowed Sakura lightly and said screamed

"Forehead you really should watch what you talk and how to tell something important to others"

"What do you mean Ino pig?"

"I mean Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto since academy and you didn't even think how she would feel when you said Naruto is getting engaged" Ino replied angrily

"Oh, it's her problem anyway, I'm going home now I need to prepare for tomorrow's training" Sakura replied with no hint of remorse of her action

Ino just shook her head at Sakura's attitude and made her way home and stared to think about 'How to make Sasuke fall in love with her'.

At the same time Hinata had run inside her room with tears in her eyes and curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Hyuga compound:

Members of the Hyuga clan had seen the state in which Hinata had returned to home last evening, the main branch members thoughts cemented more as she had shown weakness openly by crying whereas the branch members felt pity for her.

The sun was just rising when Hinata woke up to the knocking of her door, as she woke up she remembered the news of her Naruto's engagement and her face lost its liveliness.

"Come in" she told the person who was knocking on the door

The slid open and a Hyuga branch member came inside and said

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence in the training dojo and he has asked for you come prepared for a spar with Hanabi-sama"

Hinata's mood sunk even further hearing she had to fight her sister again.

"Hai I-I will-l be there in a few-w m-minutes" Hinata replied with a dejected tone.

As the branch member made his way out of the room Hinata moved to the Bathroom and took a bath and out on her training clothes, after a few minutes made her way towards the training dojo.

Inside the training dojo sat Hiashi Hyuga the clan head of the Hyuga clan one of the most prestigious clan and noble clan of Konoha, Hiashi was a strict person by nature and always thought of the clan before himself. He sat there waiting for his eldest daughter to arrive to see if she had improved in the clan's taijutsu.

Hinata entered timidly inside the dojo and greeted her father

"Ohayo Otou-sama, Imotou"

"Hinata I've heard that your recent mission was a success and your sensei praised your part in the mission, I wish to see these improvements so you will have a spar with your sister now" Hiashi said without even considering Hinata's greeting

"Hai" replied Hinata

"In this spar usage of chakra is allowed but only for your taijutsu" he said for both his daughters

As both Hinata and Hanabi took the traditional Jyuken stance and readied themselves for the spar

"Hajime" Hiashi called

The Spar was totally one sided and ended in a matter of few minutes with Hinata lying on the floor with most of her tenketsu's closed. Hiashi was thoroughly disappointed in his daughter and it could be seen on his face.

As Hinata struggled to stand up Hiashi congratulated Hanabi on her win and asked her to return to her room.

"Hinata I'm very disappointed in you" Hiashi said this as he was making his way towards the door.

Just as he was about to leave he heard Hinata tell something to him, he turned around and saw Hinata sitting on her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks saying something, he was angered by Hinata's outward show of emotion and screamed

"Whatever your saying speak loudly"

"**O-Otou-sama please kill me**" Hinata said just audible enough to be heard by Hiashi.

When Hiashi heard those words he felt as though he'd been slapped on his face, his body went stiff for a moment and tears formed in his eyes.

His body collapsed on to the ground, no words came out of his mouth when he tried to speak. His brain couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. His daughter had asked him to kill her, did she think he was such a cruel person.

Just when that thought came in his head, he saw the memories of Hinata crying and how he was the cause of it in the past and how after his wife had died he never once consoled Hinata, nor be there for any of her special moments in life be it her first day of academy or the day of her graduation.

That's when it dawned on him; he had pushed his daughter far away from his reach and had been so cold towards her that she would think her father would not be fazed by **ending her life**.

"H-Hinata why are you talking like that" Hiashi asked

"O-Otou-sama I s-saw how-w you looked at me-e after the spar, I'm a dis-appointment to-o y-you and the c-clan, I-I can't beat Hanabi-chan, my one motivation in this w-world is forever-r out of m-yy reach-h" Hinata replied

"What motivation Hinata" dreading to hear what her daughter couldn't reach.

"N-Naruto-kun, he is my motivation-n, I always believed that I would grow strong enough to walk beside him and tell him my feelings for him but now I don't even have that chance. O-Otou-sama I'm tired of everything, the ridicule being the disappointment of clan and fearing for a life without Naruto-kun, _please kill me" _Hinata said crying without any stutter during the last part.

Hinata didn't know what came over her she had just told about her feelings towards Naruto in front of her father; she didn't if it was the stress from the constant failures in her life or the thought of losing Naruto forever from her life.

As she finished talking she felt exhaustion take over her as she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon and soon feel forward with blackness taking over her and the last thing she saw was her father running towards her.

Hiashi couldn't take it anymore he ran towards Hinata and hugged her all the while apologizing to her for his cold treatment towards her.

When he looked at Hinata and saw that she had exhausted herself and had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed.

"Rest my daughter I will bring your happiness back if it's the last thing I do" Hiashi whispered in Hinata's ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi came out of Hinata's room and entered the clan's garden and sat down, he couldn't believe that he had caused his daughter this much misery in her life at the same time he couldn't believe that his daughter had fallen for the village jhinchuriki and was devastated by hearing the announcement of his engagement.

He knew of the crush his daughter had for Naruto but always thought that it would fade away after sometime. It was kind of his fault as even he could understand why his daughter had fallen for the boy, with the boy's never say die attitude.

Now he had to make sure of his daughter's safety, as he knew that his daughter might be lost to him if he didn't act now and he had to think of something to help his daughter.

It had been a few hours since Hiashi had left Hinata's room, as Hiashi was thinking one of the branch members came running towards him and said in a panic stricken voice

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is not waking up. One of the servants went to her room to give her some food but when she tried to wake her up Hinata-sama wasn't responding, the branch members have taken her to the hospital"

For the first time after his wife died Hiashi felt fear, fear at losing his daughter. He ran towards the hospital to see his daughter.

Hiashi reached the hospital and went to reception and asked

"In which room Hinata Hyuga is getting treated?"

"Hyuga-sama, Lady Hinata is being treated in room 404"

As soon as he heard it he made a beeline towards the said room, as he reached the room he saw Ko Hyuga standing outside the room.

Hiashi saw the doctor coming out of Hinata's room and went towards them.

"Doctor what's wrong with my daughter?" Hiashi asked with concern in his voice

Both Ko and the doctor were surprised to hear this much emotion in Hiashi's voice.

"I'm afraid it isn't good news Hyuga-sama, your daughter is in a **mental coma,** it's almost as if she has lost her will to live. Physically she is fine I can't help too much here but my advice would be to have Tsunade-sama to check her once"

After hearing the doctor Hiashi asked Ko to get an appointment with the hokage for a meeting for he needed to talk to her for all the problems.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was the chapter and for people thinking about Hiashi changing his attitude in minutes. It happens people parents cannot comprehend when their child dies but if child asks its parent to kill him it's a whole new story.

Hope to see some reviews for this chapter

And Readers please review it motivates me to update sooner

Till next time

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Arrival

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils folly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character and if I did there would be more background cover for the Hyuga Clan.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/n: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for the readers who added this story to their alert/fav list.**

**JabbatheGut: I don't think Hinata is a stalker because I haven't seen any stalker jump in front of an enemy without regard for their own life.**

**Dablman2020, saiyan prince, girrr, plasma57: Thank you for the review**

**theguh otsutsuki: I'm trying my hand at writing for the first time I'll try and increase the length of the chapter as much as possible.**

**BacoBoyX9: I believe that there can be more character development even if it is not a single pairing.**

**Kenka: Thank you for the big review and about Ino let's just say she will leave the fan girl mode pretty quickly.**

**DarthMC: Dude it doesn't matter if you don't know English, leave a review in the language which you are comfortable, I'll translate it. The important thing is my readers liking and commenting on any mistakes I make.**

**Adharsh: I don't think Hinata over reacted, cause for her Naruto is everything.**

**Kunoichi Of The Moonlight: Temari makes her comment on the Uchiha in the next chapter so wait and see her reaction towards him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Konoha:**

Tsunade didn't know what wrong had she done for her to deserve such punishments, she had been flooded with problems one after the other since she had arrived to the village, starting with the whole Naruto and Jiraiya then Naruto and his adoption and finally Naruto's marriage. Just when she thought all the headaches were finished she now stood in front of a new headache.

The said headache was Hiashi Hyuga Clan head of the Hyuga clan, Tsunade didn't want to believe there could be such a harsh family, but after going through and reading Hinata's personal files and after her therapy sessions with Hinata she just wanted to go to the Hyuga clan compound and kill most of the members starting with the man standing in front of her.

Flashback:

"_Hokage-sama please come and see my daughter she is in a mental coma" Hiashi had barraged inside the Senju compound when he had been unable to get an immediate appointment from the hokage._

"_Hiashi what is the meaning of this? You can't barge in like this" Shouted an angry tsunade. _

"_I've just comeback from the office Hiashi, I'll come and look at your daughter in the morning" Tsunade said with a tired sigh. _

"_Hokage-sama please I beg you, I'll be more relived if you checked her once" Hiashi asked pleadingly_

"_Alright, let me just finish my dinner first" Tsunade replied and went to have her dinner as Hiashi made his way to the outside of Senju compound to wait for Tsunade._

_Half an hour later Tsunade made came outside the compound and met Hiashi._

_Both Hiashi and tsunade made it to the hospital, where tsunade asked Hiashi to stay outside and went inside to check on Hinata. After 3 hours so Tsunade came outside, as she reached Hiashi, he saw the angry expression on Tsunade's face and paled; as she came closer he could feel the murderous aura coming from Tsunade._

_Tsunade slapped Hiashi in front of everyone present in the hospital and started to shout at him_

' "_**What kind of a father are you**__? To treat your daughter in such a cruel way and those elders I'll kill them if I get the chance"_

_Hiashi didn't respond aggressively, he knew he deserved the slap "Hinata is she okay" Hiashi asked_

"_Why would you care what happened to her, isn't that how you raised her letting her think she didn't mean anything to you" tsunade snarled angrily at Hiashi_

"_Hokage-sama I've realized that what I did was wrong please tell me is my daughter okay" Hiashi asked with complete sincerity in his voice_

_Tsunade could feel the sincerity in Hiashi's voice and she could see that he really cared about his daughter._

"_She's alright now, I woke her up from her Coma, but we need to discuss some things come to my office now"_

_Hiashi was overjoyed with the news of his daughter waking up, he just nodded his head followed Tsunade to the Hokage's office._

_As soon both Tsunade and Hiashi entered the office Tsunade activated the privacy seal._

"_Hiashi I'm really disappointed in you and your clan and how they have treated Hinata, the girl has almost no self confidence in herself. She is searching for some form of positive acceptance" Tsunade said clearly unhappy at the Hyuga_

"_Do you know how fragile her mind his become, after she woke up I asked her some questions casually, she was very hesitant at answering at first but after she felt comfortable with me she finally answered all the question and cried her heart out" Tsunade said sadly as she couldn't think that a 13 year old go through such emotional abuse at such an age._

_Tsunade's each word was hitting Hiashi's ego very hard, he never knew that Hinata was this hurt by her family._

_Tsunade looked at Hiashi and could clearly see the regret and guilt on Hiashi's face so she thought of getting directly to the problem and try and improve the girl's life._

"_Look here Hiashi I know things seem quiet bad for your daughter now but we can help her" tsunade said trying to be reassuring to the Hyuga clan head_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama but what is the major problem we need to help her with?" Hiashi asked _

"_Right now her major problem is depression at thinking that she does not have a chance to tell her feelings to Naruto and even if she did she is afraid of Naruto rejecting her" Tsunade said rubbing her temples as a lot of problems seemed to revolving around her son._

"_That I know Hokage-sama, but my biggest task for now is earning hinata's trust and show her I really do care for her and I believe I know how to do it but it can be done only with your help Hokage-sama" Hiashi said begging the Hokage._

End of Flashback

"Hiashi you do know what you are proposing is quiet dangerous to both your daughter and Naruto and I don't like it cause I look at him as my own son" Tsunade said not quite sure what to do as she wanted to lookout for her son but also didn't want to see the Hyuga girl in anymore pain.

"I know hokage-sama but I'm confident in my ability as a DIPLOMAT and a NEGOTIATOR to draw out an ironclad contract with complete protection both Naruto and Hinata" Hiashi replied with complete confidence in his skills

Tsunade didn't like what was going to happen but as medic she knew that Naruto needed someone from his age group to accept him even before he knew about his TENANT, though he hid it well, a skilled medic as herself could see that he was yearning for recognition from someone from his past.

"Alright Hiashi I'll agree to this but we can't force Naruto into this, my suggestion would be for Hinata herself to win over Naruto in the future and your biggest task is to instill confidence in her and help her In her training" Tsunade said to Hiashi

Hiashi just nodded hearing this and knew he had a lot of effort in repairing things with his daughter.

"Alright Hokage-sama I'll prepare the contract and send a copy to you, after you read it you can talk to your son about it and make him help understand and I would like to talk to him after you have talked to him" Hiashi replied

"Alright, how much time do you require for the contract to be prepared?"

"At least a month for it to be ironclad and I request you to talk with Hinata and explain she still does have a chance with Naruto"

"Alright, I'll talk with her in the morning when I come for her checkup"

"Arigato hokage-sama I'm in your debt for this"

"It's alright Hiashi both of us are looking out for our children's happiness"

"Before we go Hokage-sama I just have one question" Hiashi said

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at this and nodded for Hiashi to ask

"Hokage-sama, why do you care so much for the boy?"

Tsunade was honestly surprised with the question but when she saw Hiashi's face she could only see curiosity she just sighed and said

"He reminds me too much of my family" with that said Tsunade made her way to the Senju compound.

Hiashi just smiled and made his way to the hospital thinking of all the arrangements to be done in the near future.

As Hiashi reached the hospital he saw that the corridors were almost empty, he made his way towards the room his daughter was in, he opened the door and saw that Hinata was string at the moon with some tears falling from her eyes.

It pained him to see that his daughter was in so much pain and he was one was the biggest reason for it. He entered the room and said "Hinata"

Hinata was looked to see her father standing inside her room, she cringed upon seeing him waiting for the tongue lash that she was about to receive.

Hiashi saw how Hinata cringed upon seeing his face, he resolved himself to set things right with his daughter.

He got on his knees with his forehead touching the ground

"Hinata my daughter I'm sorry for everything please try and forgive this fool of a father of yours"

Hinata was shocked to see and hear her father say those things to her and what more shocked her was the emotion in his voice which showed regret and guilt.

"Otou-sama"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Suna:

Temari was on her way towards the training ground where her youngest brother was training, she was happy for the first time in a long time she was genuinely happy, her brother was back to her he was more sane and he was showing more and more emotion when he would be with her.

On the other hand she was sad as she had to leave for Konoha tomorrow; both her brothers had told her that they would travel to konoha with her. She couldn't believe her luck just as she had gotten back her family she would lose it.

Her musings ended when she reached the training ground and saw her brother meditating. She went near him and stood there for him to finish.

After a few minutes Gaara looked up to see his sister standing next to him

"Temari good to see you, shall we go to the restaurant for dinner"

Temari couldn't help but sigh; even though her brother was talking more, now he was too direct than required.

"Hai Gaara come on lets go"

Temari and Gaara made their way towards the restaurant where Kankuro was waiting for both them

"Took you both long enough to come" Kankuro said as he saw his siblings

Kankuro was shocked when his sister had told what happened with Gaara and didn't believe her at first but the next day when Gaara had approached him and apologized for his actions he was shocked, as the shock wore off he hugged his brother for just a second and told him excitedly that he would be the best brother to him and told him.

The next day Kankuro had went to Gaara's room and said that as big brother he needed teach his brother about girls and had given him a _Little Orange Book _as a gift.

To his bad luck his sister had arrived at the same time and saw the book and had beaten Kankuro severely for trying to corrupt her little brother.

After that incident the siblings had started to behave as normal siblings would behave. Kankuro would annoy both Gaara and Temari and Temari would beat him, for the first time the siblings felt they were a real family.

"Kankuro stop irritating Temari, let's go I'm hungry" Gaara said neutrally as he went inside the restaurant.

The siblings finished their dinner and Gaara made his way back to the training grounds to continue his training.

"Can you believe that we used to be scared of him just a month back" Kankuro asked Temari

"No I can't but we have to thank Uzumaki Naruto for changing him" replied Temari

"Yes we do, nee-san I know that you aren't happy going away from us and the whole marriage thing"

"Yes, I'm not happy with either but for the good of the village I have to do this"

"Nee-san I might not know too much about this but I think you should talk with this Naruto when you reach Konoha he seems like a nice enough guy and if he tries anything let's just say me and Gaara will take care of him treaty be damned"

Hearing her brother tell this made Temari more emotional, tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she just made her way towards her home.

The day had passed very quickly for Temari; she was getting nervous about leaving her brothers alone. She had packed all necessary items for her stay in Konoha. She heard a knock on her door "The door is open, come in"

Baki entered the room and looked at Temari and greeted her

"Ohayo Temari, are you ready for the journey"

"Hai sensei, let's go"

"Temari this is for you" baki handed her a chunin vest

"We wanted to promote you before you leave and you deserved it" Baki said with a sad smile

"Arigato sensei, this means a lot to me" Temari took the vest and sealed it within a scroll

Baki and Temari made their way towards the gates of Suna where a group of people stood as she came close she could see a few of them were the council members.

Temari made her way towards were her brothers were standing and greeted Kankuro with a light punch and a hug to Gaara, to which Kankuro just pouted.

This was Temari's way of saying that Gaara was very special to her, Kankuro though acted as if he was disappointed he was glad to see that Gaara got some sort of motherly affection.

After the greetings were finished the group left for Konoha, they knew this was a monumental step towards achieving a strong treaty with Konoha.

For Temari this was her journey towards a new life, a life full of surprises which could be good or bad, which she didn't know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was ecstatic as he had just finished his training on taijutsu and he definitely could feel that he was improving, the other reason for his happiness was that the ability of shadow clones which his father had told had been true.

Currently he had created 100 clones which were divided into 4 groups with each group practicing chakra control, some elemental ninjutsu, and calligraphy and reading books on strategy.

When Naruto had met his father and after some mind boggling revelation, Naruto decided to ask his father some training tips his father had asked about his jutsu arsenal and was very disappointed when he heard he knew only 2 jutsu apart from the Henge and Kawarami.

Yondaime didn't want his son to be unprepared in the shinobi world and had suggested his son to learn some elemental ninjutsu and also had told him he could use Kage Bunshin for training except for physical exercises.

By the time it was time for Minato to leave his son he had talked about most of his experiences as a shinobi and had told that when Naruto would attempt to take control of Kyubi's chakra he would be able to meet his mother.

When Naruto heard about his mother he had asked about her, Minato told everything about Kushina from her attitude and how Naruto resembled her in his brashness to the verbal tic in talking.

When Naruto heard that even his mother had the same verbal tic he felt happy a feeling of warmth had spread across his chest and he wanted to meet her as soon as possible, that's when Minato had told him that he needed to be stronger to challenge the Kyubi and take the Kyubi's chakra.

When Naruto go to know that his mother's clan were master at fuinjutsu, he had decided to honor them by studying the art and make the Uzumaki name proud.

After returning to konoha he had gone to a shinobi weapons store and had taken the chakra paper to find his affinity and after pouring some chakra to the paper, the paper had split in half with one part getting damp and the other part crumbled.

Naruto got confused at that and tried again to get the same results, frustrated he finally looked at the manual and read 'If it splits in half you have wind affinity' he hadn't bothered to read the rest of the manual and made his way towards the training ground to practice his affinity.

After sending some clones to retrieve some wind jutsu's and books on tactics from the shinobi library, he made his way to one of the training grounds

In the starting he had problems with the jutsu's, he tried to find Kakashi-sensei and ask for some pointers, but wasn't able to find him. As he was searching for Kakashi he came across Azuma and Kurenai walking hand in hand, both the sensei's saw Naruto and distanced themselves a little and asked him what he was doing, Naruto replied he was searching for Kakashi-sensei and wanted to ask for some pointer's for his wind jutsu.

Azuma was shocked to hear that another person had the same affinity as him and asked how Naruto knew about his affinity, where Naruto lied he learned it from Jiraiya.

The Jonin's took the answer, as Naruto was leaving Azuma called out and told Naruto to imagine the chakra into two thin blades while performing any wind jutsu and told Naruto to cut a leave in half to get a good feel of wind chakra.

Naruto nodded at this and went back to the training field and did as asked, currently he could cut one third of a leaf.

As Naruto was contemplating about his training, he heard some footsteps and saw that his sister had come to see him.

"Hey Shizune nee-chan what are you doing here?"

"Naruto what are you doing here, I've been looking for you and why aren't you ready. I thought Tsunade-sama told you to be ready for today. The Suna envoy will arrive in a few hours you need to be present with the Hokage to greet them"

Hearing this Naruto started to panic and runaround screaming

"What, I need to take a shower and get ready; Kaa-chan is going to kill me"

Shizune couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's antics and spoke loudly

"Naruto go home and take a shower and get ready and come near the village gate directly, I'll go and tell Tsunade-sama that you'll meet us directly near the gate"

Hearing his sister's suggestion Naruto commanded his clones to dispel in group of 10 with a ten minute interval and ran as fast as possible towards his house.

Shizune just laughed at Naruto and saw the army of clones, she was always impressed by the sheer number of Kage Bunshin he could create.

As soon as he reached his home he quickly took a shower and got ready and out of habit his hand reached for his favorite orange jump suit but his mother's word came inside his mind and he moved away his precious jumpsuit.

He put on a dark blue muscle t-shirt and some black ANBU pants and his usual ninja sandals and tied his Hitiate on his forehead and made his way towards his the village gate.

As he reached the gate he saw that his mother had not yet arrived and let out a breath he was holding.

"Phew! Saved kaa-chan isn't here still"

"Oh I wouldn't say that now Naru-chan" Tsunade replied standing behind Naruto with a sweet smile on her face

When Naruto turned his head slowly and saw that smile a shiver went down his spine.  
"Sochi why aren't wearing the kimono that I bought you for such formal occasion"

"Ahem, kaa-chan I didn't know how to wear one so I thought I would ask your help later and I didn't want to be late so I came wearing this" Naruto replied hoping his mother would buy the lie.

"Alright Sochi, you saved yourself this time, anyway do you remember what to say when you meet Temari" Tsunade asked Naruto.

"Hai, kaa-chan remember them don't worry" Naruto replied  
"Alright they should be here in around 15 minutes" Tsunade said

After 10 minutes the suna envoy reached the gates of konoha and saw the hokage she herself standing and waiting with the some members of the council.

As customary Temari had ridden in the carriage and when they stopped in front of the Konoha gates, Temari got down from the carriage and saw the Hokage in her Hokage clothes standing regally and next to her stood the boy she was supposed to marry the boy had changed his attire from orange to dark clothes.

"Greetings and welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, I am Senju Tsunade Godaime Hokage of Konoha and I'm most pleased to formally welcome you"

She looked at Naruto to say his part but what she saw made her chuckle as her son was looking at Temari without blinking and with a small blush on his face.

The reason for said reaction was the bride to be, as she was wearing an Milk white Kimono with red rose petals falling around them and the kimono hugged her body just enough to show her curves.

Naruto felt someone elbowing him and turned to see his sister elbowing him with a smirk on her face, Naruto blushed at bit more and shook his head a bit to clear the blush and nervously faced Temari nervously, bowed and spoke the phrase his kaa-chan had hammered into his head.

"I welcome you Temari, my water is yours and I wish you shade and safety."

Temari stared in complete shock. She had not been expecting the traditional greeting of a Sunagakure groom to his bride. Snapping out of her reverie, Temari bowed in return

"I greet you Naruto, I am thankful for the honor. May you always find water and may our home be blessed with shade."

Temari eyed Naruto carefully he looked a lot more serious than she remembered, he was loud and wild during the preliminaries but now he had the presence of the warrior who defeated her brother.

"Everyone must be tired from the journey, why don't you all go and rest in the hotel which has been prepared for you." Tsunade said to the Suna envoy.

Everyone just nodded and started to go with their escorts, as Temari and her brother's were going

"Temari you can stay with Naruto as you need to get used to it." Tsunade said to Temari, to which Temari just nodded

Naruto just paled hearing what his mother had said and turned around and wanted to refuse it but saw Temari nodding and sighed.

Just then he saw Gaara standing and shouted

"Gaara, how are you?"

Gaara just looked at Naruto and let a small smile creep up his face and just nodded saying he was fine

"Gaara why don't you come and stay with me till you leave and you can bring your brother also." Naruto asked

Gaara looked confused at this and wondered why Naruto was asking him this.

Naruto looked at the confusion on the face and came near Gaara and whispered

"Your sister will feel more comfortable if you both stay with her till you leave"

Hearing this Gaara nodded his consent

When Naruto told this to Tsunade and Temari were shocked but agreed with his reasoning.

Everyone made their way towards their respective destination and thought about tomorrow which would reveal more secrets to them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was the chapter please read and review it motivates me update quickly.

The greeting part between Temari and Naruto is taken directly from Council's folly.

In the reviews a lot of people have asked will this be a harem.

Yes this will be since the story is inspired from 'Council's folly' and will have 3 girls in it and Hinata will be in it but it won't be till much later and for the 3rd girl suggestion is welcome but it can't be Ino or Sakura or Tenten.

Anyways till next time.

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Knowing One's Pain

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils folly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you for so many reviews for the last chapter, most were positive but a few didn't like I included Hinata and the way I included her.**

**I want to make it clear to everyone that Hinata and Naruto won't magically fall in love with each other for that matter nor will Temari and Naruto. Hinata and Naruto won't know about the contract anytime soon and the contents of the contract is not yet disclosed so please stop assuming things and come to wrong conclusions. **

**Love will happen gradually by understanding one another, knowing each other's quirks and good points and still caring for the other.**

**As for the third girl it will be in a later stage and when the time comes I'll put up a poll or something.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Konoha:**

The Sand siblings were completely astounded as they made their way towards Naruto's house. A month back they were attacking on this place and trying to destroy it, now one of them would have to live their life here.

Temari was growing nervous thinking of the kind of treatment she would get from the general populace of Konoha, they arrived at Naruto's house and Temari was a little impressed with it, the house was by means not a mansion but a simple duplex, as she entered the house she saw that it was a typical boy's house which needed a bit of woman's touch.

"Alright guys let me give you a your of the house, it won't take long." Naruto said to the siblings

The trio of sand ninja nodded to this and followed Naruto.

"This the ground floor, it has only living room, kitchen and a guest room, this were you guys can sleep for now, if you are not comfortable sharing a bed then one of you has to take the couch"

Before Naruto could continue Gaara spoke

"I don't need sleep, Kankuro can take the room"

Kankuro wanted to argue but stopped as he saw Gaara's face which showed he was in no mood to argue.

"Fine" Kankuro replied.

"This where my room and Temari's room is located" Naruto said

Temari was once again surprised to hear this from the blond, she thought they had to stay in the same room even if they weren't married she knew they would be engaged in a few days and couple who are politically engaged tended to stay in the same room to show the society that their relationship would be a success.

"Gaara and Kankuro can you both give me and some Temari some time, I need to talk with her about some things" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Both Gaara and Kankuro were surprised to hear the seriousness in the Naruto's voice and just nodded and made their way downstairs.

Temari was getting nervous about this talk, she thought that she would talk with him after a few days but she wasn't prepared to talk with him now.

"Temari-san I wanted you to know that I've agreed to this marriage only for the sake my village and I believe even you must have agreed for the same reason" Naruto asked

"Hai, I never thought that I would be used as a bargaining chip for my village but as a kunoichi I needed to think about the safety of my village, so I agreed." Temari replied

"Temari-san before we both dive inside this relationship I wanted you to know something's about me" Naruto said with a hint of sadness inside his voice.

Temari was curious as to what the news was, as it was important enough for him to say to her now as she didn't miss the sadness in his voice.

"Temari-san I'm not well liked in the village, no I'm downright hated by most of the village, I'm just like your brother I have a tailed beast sealed inside of me as well and if you marry me you will most likely be treated in the same way as me by the villagers, I'm saying this now because I don't want you to ruin your life by getting married to me" Naruto said to Temari with his head hung down.

Temari was completely surprise by the blond's words, no she was not surprised by the news of him being a jhinchuriki as she figured it out when Gaara had told her that Naruto was just like him, no she was surprised by his pure heart.

He was giving her a way out of this marriage as nobody knew about this news about him apart from Gaara and she could bring it up with the council and cancel the whole marriage, but if she did that will she be any different from the people who treated her brother wrongly simply because of what was inside of him.

No, this boy here had helped her brother and bought her family back to her, at the least she could do was so show him that not everybody thought of him as monster. Even if no love was possible for them in this relationship there could be a bond of trust between them and a bond of friendship. She decided to embrace this relationship with him and try to make it work.

Temari hugged Naruto fiercely and spoke to him with a few tears falling from her eyes

"Naruto I know about you, it's not hard to figure it out when my brother told me that you were like him and I want to you to know that I'm fine with it, as for not marrying you let's just say if I say no they will marry me off to someone else and I don't want that, I'd rather marry someone I know."

"My brother speaks highly of you, you brought him back to me and for that I'm forever in your debt. Let's try and be friends for now, we can think about other stuff later in the future."

Naruto was shocked that temari was accepting him, for now he had a new friend in his life who would accept him for whom he was.

"Arigato Temari-san I'll try my best to be your friend Believe it!" Naruto said to Temari with full conviction in his voice

Temari just giggled at his proclamation and thought

'_Definitely a better choice than the broody Uchiha'_

"And Naruto, none of this san stuff just call me by my name and I'll call you by your name"

"Hai Temari"

Both just laughed once again and made their way towards the living room where Gaara and Kankuro were sitting.

Tsunade smiled as she saw the whole event through the crystal ball in the Hokage chamber.

Even though Shizune had scolded Tsunade about invading Naruto's privacy, Tsunade had said that she was doing some protective surveillance on her son.

'_My Sochi will be fine with this girl; I just need to talk to her once_' Tsunade thought to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was smiling as she made her way towards her clan compound; the reason for her happiness was the talk The Hokage had with her before she was released from the hospital.

Flashback:

"_Ohayo Hinata" Tsunade greeted Hinata as she entered the room_

"_Ohayo Hokage-sama" Hinata greeted back._

"_How are you doing Hinata, feeling better" Tsunade asked_

"_I'm alright hokage-sama" Hinata replied sadly._

"_Hinata I know the reason for your sadness and I wish to tell you something that might help you" Tsunade said to Hinata._

_Hinata was curious as to what might help her as she couldn't think of anything which could help her._

"_Hinata what I'm about say cannot be said outside until its announced, if the news gets out then Naruto's life will be in danger."_

_Hinata was now very alert she didn't want anything to happen to her love._

"_Hokage-sama whatever it is I won't say it to anyone."_

"_Hinata I want you to listen to me without interrupting me, alright" Tsunade said. _

_To which Hinata just nodded._

"_Hinata, Naruto is from Uzumaki clan he recently found out about it, his mother was from this clan, Naruto is the last of his clan in Konoha and when he reaches the rank of chunin he will be granted clan status, I believe you can understand where this is going."_

_Hinata was surprised by this revelation about Naruto, when she heard that he was the last of his clan she understood what was going to be said._

_Hinata nodded her head at Tsunade, with a light smile on her face._

"_Hinata since you already know about CRA I won't explain it, but I want to make it clear to you that you have to earn your love from Naruto."_

"_Do you know the difference between you and the rest of the fangirls?" Tsunade asked._

_Hinata just shook her head._

"_You at least try and improve yourself by training your kunoichi skills. I'll be honest with you the way you are right now I don't think you will be able to win Naruto's affection."Tsunade said to Hinata honestly._

_Hinata face fell once again as the Hokage just outright said that she was not worthy of Naruto's feelings _

"_But, I know you have the Will to change that, I want you to improve your confidence, skills. I want you to get Naruto to notice you for who you are, I'm willing to help you in that regard but are you willing to improve yourself?"Tsunade asked the pale eyed beauty._

"_Hai, Hokage-sama for Naruto-kun I'll improve myself."Hinata replied with fierce determination shinning in her eyes._

_Tsunade smiled at hearing this declaration and ruffled the hair on Hinata's head._

"_Alright then I'm going to assign you a mentor apart from Kurenai who will help you with your issues, I'm warning you for the foreseeable future you will be very busy with all your training."_

_Hinata smiled once again and nodded her head at this._

"_You will be released from the hospital today, you can return to your compound but rest for a few more days before commencing training and inform your sensei about this" tsunade said as she was leaving the room._

_Hinata was happy, for now she still had the chance to gain her beloved's love for her._

Flashback End

Hinata entered the clan compound and made her way towards her father's study to talk to him about Hokage-sama's offer.

Hinata knocked on the door and entered the study when she got the permission from her father.

"Otou-sama"

"Hinata it's good to see you back, I hope you talked with Hokage-sama cleared everything for you" Hiashi said to Hinata with a small smile on his face.

"Hai Otou-sama, Lady Tsunade will be assigning a new mentor for me along with Kurenai- sensei to train"

"Hmm that's good and I hope your training will be helpful for you to achieve your dream." Hiashi said to Hinata.

"Arigato Otou-sama, I'll try my best" with that said Hinata started to move out of her father's study.

"Hinata before you go, come here for a minute" Hiashi asked Hinata

"Here pour some of your chakra into this paper" Hiashi said to Hinata s he handed her a chakra paper.

Hinata did as she was asked by her father and poured some of her chakra into the paper; the paper reacted by dampening at the centre and crumpling at the edges.

Hiashi looked amazed while Hinata looked confused at this reaction.

"Hmm no wonder you were having problems with your Jyuken, I should have checked your affinity long time back." Hiashi said to Hinata

"What are you saying Otou-sama?" Hinata asked with confusion clear on her face.

"Hinata as you know the Jyuken style is based on earth affinity with rigid katas, but your natural affinity is the opposite of that, hence you have problem with your Jyuken."

Hinata's face fell with sadness at hearing this, Hiashi saw this and told her

"It's not a problem Hinata, my mother also had the same problem, she created a new style of Jyuken for herself and for anyone who had the affinity of water in the clan, I'll bring out those scrolls for you to practice from the library." Hiashi said

Hinata's face got some more hope as she now knew the problem for her inability to perform classic Jyuken and her father's help along with her mentor's help she could improve herself.

This had to be one of the happiest days for her since her mother died.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner at Naruto's house had gone pretty smoothly, Temari and her brothers were impressed with Naruto's cooking skill; they all wanted to rest as they had a long day and made their way towards their respective rooms.

As soon as everyone left Gaara made his way towards Naruto's room, he knocked once and entered the room and saw the blonde had already changed into his sleeping attire.

Naruto saw Gaara standing near his room and invited him to his room.

"Uzumaki I wish to speak to you, come with me to the roof" Gaara said and made his towards the roof.

Naruto didn't really think much and just followed Gaara to the roof of the house.

Gaara stood there watching the stars in the clear night sky; wind blew gently in the direction of the forest which could be seen from the house. The whole scene was giving a calming effect to the Sand Jhinchuriki.

"Hey Gaara what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." Naruto asked Gaara as he came and stood beside him

"Uzumaki, I wanted to thank you for sparing me and teaching the right way for gaining strength" Gaara said bluntly.

"Hey no need for thanks and all Gaara, how could I not help you when I saw the same eyes as mine and no need to use surname and all you can call me Naruto." Naruto said a bit embarrassed.

Gaara just nodded his head at continued

"Naruto I wanted to understand a bit of your pain, I'm still trying to figure out how to come out of my hate filled past and how I can get the people of my village to acknowledge me."

Naruto was surprised by this request as he still hadn't earned the acknowledgement of the entire village.

"Gaara first tell me how the people of your villagers treated you and then I'll tell you my pain."

"In my village people were scared, they would give me a look which showed fear towards me; whenever I went to play with children of age they would even let me near them."

"The sand wouldn't let anyone touch me and I didn't know what it felt like to be touched by anyone other than myself or the warmth of a mother. I recently experienced it with Temari about love and all sort of different feelings." Gaara finished.

Naruto was convinced that it wasn't Gaara's fault that he had turned into homicidal maniac.

"Well Gaara I can't say that my life was as bad as yours but in some cases it was worse than yours."

"My life here was very bad, people refused to acknowledge my presence they used to refer me as 'it', like I was some kind of thing. For the first four years of my life I didn't even know what my name was, only after I was thrown out from the orphanage at the age of four and when I was found by The Sandaime Hokage did I get to know that my name was 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

I didn't know how to read and write as no one would teach me and when I went to academy my education was sabotaged by my own sensei's, to get people's attention towards me I resorted to pulling pranks."

"Only after I met the Ichiraku ramen stand owner and his daughter did I have some social interaction and after sometime Iruka-sensei came into my life and tried his best to help me."

"While your village hated you they acknowledged your presence, but my village downright neglected me, you are lucky you couldn't sleep because when I was younger I would wake up from a nightmare and would find no one to comfort me, I would just stare at an empty apartment and cry myself to sleep again." Naruto said with tears falling from his face

Gaara still couldn't believe how this person survived and didn't become a monster like he used to be.

"But now I have some people who care for me as though I'm a part of their family" Naruto finished with a smile on his face.

"Gaara, on my first mission outside the village I met a person who told me that True strength comes only when we have someone precious to protect"

"I wish to be strong Gaara so I can protect everyone who is precious to me; you and sister are precious to me because I consider you as one of my friend and your sister because even after knowing about my burden she is willing to be my friend."

Naruto said as he hugged Gaara with a smile o his face.

Gaara was stunned at the contact and returned the hug; he now knew his sister would be safe with Naruto.

"Naruto I just wanted to tell you, Temari is like my mother to me please don't hurt her in anyway"

Naruto pulled away from Gaara and smiled brightly at him and said

"Gaara I promise to keep your sister always happy and try my best not to hurt her intentionally Believe It"

Gaara just nodded and sat down to look at the stars and Naruto joined him.

Unknown to them Temari had heard their conversation, as she had seen Naruto follow Gaara to the roof, she was curious as to what the two of them would do.

Temari after hearing her brother end Naruto explain what they had to go through in their childhood had started to cry, but when she heard her brother say he thought of her as his mother she ran back to her room.

She cried her eyes out in her room and decided to help out both her brother and her future husband to the best of her ability. She knew she had a lot to fix, with the emotional scar on both of their hearts but she would do it. She slept after a few minutes as the day's exhaustion took over her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning came quickly to the residents of Konoha as Temari and Naruto were already up and getting ready to meet the Hokage for the swearing in ceremony of Temari as a kunoichi of Konoha.

"Ohayo Temari, want to have some breakfast" Naruto greeted Temari as she came down from her room.

"Hai Naruto, so what have you prepared for breakfast?"Temari asked as she made her way towards the dining table.

"Eggs and bacon nothing special" Naruto replied as he served her some of the breakfast.

Temari smiled at this gesture and ate them; she was still surprised as he clearly was a better cook than her.

"You really are a wonderful cook Naruto; I'm really a lucky girl" Temari teased Naruto.

Naruto just blushed at the praise he received and scratched the back of his neck.

They both finished their breakfast in relative silence, as they both finished and made their way towards the Hokage tower.

"Temari where are your brother's?"Naruto asked.

"Oh they both left to meet with Baki-sensei and the other members of the Suna envoy."

"Oh alright, so do you have anything in mind to do after the swearing ceremony." Naruto asked Temari.

"Nothing much, why do you ask?" Temari asked

"Oh I thought you might want to get a tour of the village" Naruto told Temari.

Temari was once again pleasantly surprised by Naruto's offer.

"OK Naruto after we finish the swearing in ceremony you can take me on the tour of the village." Temari said happily

Naruto was happy to see Temari reacting positively to his efforts to get to know one another.

Naruto and Temari made their way towards the Hokage tower and entered the chamber to see all the important parties present in the chamber.

"Since everyone has come we shall start the proceedings" Tsunade said to everyone in the chamber.

"Temari come forward and repeat after me"

Temari came forward and repeated all the vows said by Tsunade.

After the ceremony was completed Temari was given a Konoha Hiaitae and chunin flak jacket. All the members of the Suna envoy soon left after finalising the marriage contract which would be activated when Temari reached the age of sixteen.

"Naruto go outside and wait for Temari, I need to talk with her about some important matters" Tsunade said to Naruto.

Naruto saw the seriousness in his mother's face and made his way outside the room and waited for Temari.

"So what is it you wish to talk with me Hokage-sama" Temari asked Tsunade.

"I have a lot of things to discuss, but the most important thing to discuss would be about his clan and his inclusion in CRA."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was the chapter please read and review.

Some readers might assume that I bashed Hinata in this chapter, please refrain from flaming because of that.

I'm not Bashing any characters I'm only showing my prespective of the character.

Anyways till next time

Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Knowing you

**This is fic is loosely inspired after reading "councils folly" by "Agamemnon". I have changed it accordingly to suit my story.**

**I would like to give credit to the base plot to him.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its character**

**Thank you for so many reviews, fav and alert.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

IN Konoha:

Temari made her way into the streets of Konoha with a determined expression on her face, as she walked she remembered the all the things she heard from Tsunade especially the reason for CRA.

Although she had to agree with the logic and the circumstances surrounding her future husband, she just wasn't comfortable with the idea.

She couldn't help but sigh thinking about the past few months of her life, it was like a roller coaster with more downs than up's. Firstly her village had attacked their ally and had been soundly defeated, her brother had some sense knocked into him and next she was thrown into a political marriage but was saved from becoming a breeding machine to the Uchiha clan.

And lastly her soon to be husband was last of two powerful clans and he had to have several wives to rebuild his clan. She just couldn't digest the news.

Her 'husband' had left the message that he would be at home. She decided that she would go home and rest and made her way towards the house.

As she reached the house she found Naruto sitting on the floor with number of scrolls opened, he was studying a scroll with the kanji for futon.

"Are those scrolls for wind jutsu's?" Temari asked

Naruto turned around to see Temari and replied

"Yes, I just found out that I have a wind affinity and was reading to train in it"

"That's amazing even I have wind affinity, it's good to see someone with the same affinity as mine." Temari said happily with a smile on her face.

"What! I thought that there would be tons of wind users in Suna, since it is called land of wind." Naruto asked Temari

Temari looked annoyed at the statement Naruto made

"That's a common misconception; the most common element in our village is Doton. After Iwa we have the most number of Doton users." Temari said

Naruto just nodded at that and gestured for Temari to join him, seeing him call out to her she went beside him and looked over the scrolls.

She was impressed by the arsenal of jutsu's but all of them were below B-rank, at that a thought came to her

"Naruto how good are you with wind jutsu's?" Temari asked.

Naruto just stared at her and took a thinking pose and replied

"I don't know to be honest, I don't know any wind users in our village and I don't think they would teach me" Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Naruto its ok, no need to be saddened by it, I'm a wind user and if it's alright I could show you some control exercises" Temari said as she placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Naruto's face brightened as soon as hearing this and he gave Temari a sweet smile which also made Temari smile seeing the genuine happiness on his face.

"So let's see how strong is your affinity so we can know how to start the training"

"Oh ok, let me get those chakra papers and see once again"

Naruto went inside his room and brought a few chakra papers to show Temari.

Naruto molded his chakra and sent it to the paper the reaction was immediate as the paper split in half with one half crumbled and the other half got sogged.

Temari eyes bulged out of her socket as she saw the chakra paper, she had heard people having two affinities but most of them were kekei genkai users but she had never seen anyone with three natural affinities with equal amount of power.

"Temari is something wrong, why are you looking like that" Naruto asked

Naruto's voice broke Temari out of her shock, she just shook her head and asked

"Naruto, why didn't you tell that you had three affinities?"

"Ah, what do you mean three affinities I thought I only had wind affinity" Naruto asked with clear confusion on his face.

"Tell me who was present when you checked your affinity the first time" Temari asked doubting that someone didn't tell Naruto purposely to sabotage him.

"I was alone when I did that, I read the manual it said that if the paper splits in half you have wind nature and I didn't bother to read any further." Naruto said with an embarrassed look on his face.

Temari face palmed hearing this, still replied

"Naruto you have three affinities wind, water and earth respectively with equal strength"

Naruto got really excited hearing this and started to shout

"Yatta I'm I awesome."

Temari just smiled seeing her 'husband' so excited.

"Hmmm Naruto not to rain on your celebration but you really have to work hard since you have to train for all the affinities equally"

Naruto stopped his awesomeness ranting and looked at Temari, after hearing Temari's words he just smiled again and gave her a look which said 'I know what to do'.

"Don't worry Temari I know what to do to improve my training."

"Alright Naruto, how about we spar once I want to see where I stand against you, that way we both can help each other."

"Hai, that's a good idea. Come on we can use one of the training ground in Senju compound." Naruto said as he made his way towards the Senju compound and Temari just followed him.

Both of them reached the training ground, Temari was impressed seeing the state of the training ground, the whole terrain was basically made in a way to help Konoha shinobi to adjust to other terrain's when locked in battle.

"Wow, this training ground is very well maintained" Temari said to Naruto who was stretching and warming up.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan told me that her Baa-chan placed some seals throughout the Senju compound which automatically keeps this the whole compound well maintained; one just has to add chakra at regular intervals." Naruto replied without stopping his stretches.

"Kaa-chan! Naruto you didn't tell me that your mother was a Senju." Temari asked.

"Ah, no Temari my mother isn't a Senju I call Tsunade as my Kaa-chan, I feel that she is like my mother in all but blood."

Temari smiled inwardly knowing at least Naruto had someone whom he can depend.

"Oh alright, if you're finished with warming up let's begin, I can't wait to wipe the floor with you." Temari said with a smirk on her face.

Naruto gave a smirk of his own and got into his stance and the spar began.

After half an hour of sparring both the blonde's were on their knees panting trying to catch their breath.

"I must say Naruto you really are very strong with the jutsu are4snal you have right now and I wasn't even able to predict what would be your next move." Temari said to Naruto

Naruto just smiled hearing the praise which he got from Temari.

"Even you were awesome Temari-chan, I had no idea that your battle fan could be used to make such massive damage I'm kinda lucky that you missed when you used them on me." Naruto said smiling.

Temari was happy that he didn't admonish her skills or went easy on her because of her gender and she didn't miss the affectionate suffix he used along with her name.

"Oh I'm Temari-_chan_ now ah, I didn't think you would be so bold Naruto." Temari asked teasingly.

Naruto just blushed at the teasing and tried to sputter out some nonsense but failed miserably.

"Oh don't worry Naruto I was just teasing you, I talked to the Hokage and she told me something's about you and I understand how you feel about relations and friendship." Temari said with a light smile on her face.

Naruto just sighed in relief and got back up and sat next Temari.

"Hey Temari-chan mind if I ask you some question."

"Sure."

"Why did your village choose me as the groom instead of Uchiha?"

Temari wasn't surprised by this question as she had already been asked the same question by Tsunade and Shizune during their meeting.

"The council really wanted to me to marry the Uchiha but Gaara stormed inside the meeting hall and pretty much threatened that if I was to marry anyone it would be you and no one else."

"Oh, I never knew Gaara thought so highly of me, I just hope I can keep you happy." Naruto replied with a nervous tone.

"Naruto I don't know a lot about you, but from what the hokage told me I know that we can make this relationship work. If you don't mind can you tell me a bit more about yourself?" Temari asked

"What do you want to know about me and why?" Naruto asked

"I know this might sound a sound a bit weird but I want to help you in any way possible for brining my brother back to me." Temari said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Hey you don't need to say things like that I helped Gaara because he reminded me of myself a few years back and I couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes." Naruto replied

"Ok stop changing the subject and tell me bit about you" Temari asked

After hearing her Naruto told her all his hardships from his time in orphanage and leaving alone in an apartment at the age 6, he did leave out the more mind numbing details such as his thoughts of suicide.

"That's pretty much it; my life till now hasn't had any prolonged happy days only brief moments of happiness." He finished and turned towards Temari to see her

Temari was crying; she had told herself that she wouldn't cry after hearing her brother and Naruto talk last night but she couldn't control the tears as she heard his story and seeing the emotions play out on his face.

When she saw Naruto looking at her she hugged him fiercely, Naruto tensed slightly at the sudden contact but after a few hugged her back a bit hesitantly.

"Its Naruto you don't need to be alone anymore, I'll always be there for you I won't let any harm come to you from today you'll have a friend who'll protect you no matter what."

Naruto smiled he knew somehow that Temari meant what she said, he felt a bit more hope in his life a bit more of hope for happiness. She had said she would be his friend and that was more than enough for him now.

"Arigato Temari."

Temari literally could fell the emotions in his voice and she was happy that what Tsunade said was true.

Flashback:

"_So what is that you wish to talk with me Hokage-sama" Temari asked Tsunade._

"_I have a lot of things to discuss with you but the most important thing to discuss would be about Naruto and his clan and his inclusion in CRA"_

"_What! Naruto is from a clan" Temari shouted in shock._

"_Hai let me finish telling you all that you are required to know Naruto you can ask questions later alright" _

_Getting a nod from Temari to continue Tsunade said_

"_Temari I hope you know of the Uzumaki clan from Uzu, the village which was destroyed during the second shinobi war. Naruto is the only living member of the head branch of the Uzumaki clan, so in short he is the Heir to the Uzumaki clan and Uzu."_

_Temari didn't know what to fell now, she would be married into the Uzumaki clan and she had read about the clan and knew the fearsome reputation they had garnered during their reign. She had read the supremacy they held in the field of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu._

"_I thought that all the Uzumaki's had red hair." Temari asked _

"_You do know your history well Temari, yes Uzumaki were known for their red hair but my gaki here inherited his hair from his father." Tsunade replied_

"_So you know about his parents, does Naruto know about his parents"_

"_Yes Temari Naruto knows about his parents and his lineage, but o can't tell you who they are. Only Naruto can tell you who they are, don't pressure him to tell you he'll tell you when he feels he can trust you."_

"_Oh ok, I'll wait for him to tell me. So is this the reason that he will be included in CRA." Temari asked_

"_Yes that is one of the reasons, to be honest he is literally heir to two clans but I can't tell you the name of the other clan for security reasons and threat to you and the village if it got public."_

_Temari now was literally shocked, her husband was heir to two clans and the other clan could not even be named because of threat to Her and Naruto and the village._

"_Ok, I'm curious to know about this clan and I understand the reason for CRA. Is there any other thing I need to know?"_

"_Yes, to be honest I wanted the gaki to be married at least a few years later with a girl he loved, but when I came back to the village, I knew that the gaki would not have anyone to love to because of his tenant and the hate the villagers have passed down to their children."_

_Temari could understand what Tsunade meant; it would be the same case for her brother in Suna. She hoped that some girl would come in her brother's life and help him._

"_But when I saw your village's proposal I got a slight hope that Naruto might get a chance at love in the future and just when I thought that all would be good I got another shock."_

"_What do you mean Hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade then proceeded to tell about Hinata and the whole situation._

"_So what I'm planning to do is have both you and Hinata train under a single jonin, the particular jonin will be helpful for both you and Hinata. This way you can know Hinata a bit better and help her."_

"_Why would I want to help her?" Temari asked angrily_

"_Because if you don't it wont be helpful for you or the clan in the long run, don't think about the present situation think about the future. You're going to be a clan matriarch you should think about the best for your clan." Tsunade said sternly_

_This hit Temari like a ton of bricks, she didn't even think about the position she would get in the future._

_Seeing the over whelmed expression on Temari's face, tsunade said "Don't worry, its still a long way away think about this alright."_

_Temari here have some tea it will calm you a bit I still need to talk to you about a few more things._

_Temari sipped the tea given to her and it did calm her a bit, she asked Tsunade to continue._

"_What I'm about to say is very important it is in regard with Naruto's mental health. Naruto has some serious trust issues and is a bit weary regarding physical contact."_

"_Why is that Hokage-sama?"_

"_It's because as child he wasn't given any form of physical attention a child needs, as a child the only physical contact he had was from the Sandaime Hokage and that to happened rarely. A child needs some form of physical contact to feel a sense a security and to trust any other person."_

"_Even your brother from what I heard will have some of these issues and as for Naruto he doesn't understand some of the social concepts of society, that's one of the reasons why he is so obnoxious when he talks with some stranger. So don't expect him to be a perfect gentleman or know most of the things which happen in the society." _

"_Hai Hokage-sama I'll keep that in mind." _

"_Temari before I let you go, I wanted to tell you these things about Naruto because as a woman I know that a man cannot be complete without a woman in his life, only we woman have the power to give the men a sense of peace in their life either as a mother or sister or wife or just a friend. I Know love is rather difficult in arranged marriage but I want you to help Naruto as a friend."_

_Temari was a bit awed by the statement when Tsunade talked about women._

"_Hai Hokage-sama I'll help him."_

"_Arigato Temari." Tsunade replied with a smile_.

End of Flashback

"So Naruto it's almost time for dinner, how about we go out for dinner today." Temari asked removing herself from the embrace

"Hai, we can go and get some ramen and if you want we can ask your brother's to join us."

"No we'll have dinner with them some other time, I want to go out with you. I haven't seen the village you can show me after we finish dinner."

"Sure whatever you say."

"Come on lets go home first I need a shower from all the sparring."

Naruto nodded and both made their way towards the house. After taking a shower both made their way towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji, how are you?" Naruto said entering the ramen stand with a broad smile on his face.

"Oh hey Naruto how are you haven't seen you in the past few days." Teuchi said without even looking at Naruto already preparing Naruto's ramen.

"Oh hey Naruto how are you? And I see you've got a date with you." Ayame teased as she came near the counter to greet him.

Naruto blushed at hearing that he was on a date with Temari.

"I'm fine Ayame-nee, this is Temari and she's not my date, s-she i-is"

Seeing Naruto's hesitancy Temari took it upon herself to introduce herself.

"I'm Naruto's fiancé" Temari said in straight voice

"What!?" Shouted Ayame and sound of utensils being dropped was heard from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I and Temari kinda got roped into this arranged marriage because of the alliance." Naruto replied embarrassed scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you are the bride that everyone is talking about in Konoha." Ayame told Temari

Temari just shrugged hearing the news of her presence already floating in Konoha.

"I'm happy for both of you, so today the first three bowls of ramen is on the house." Ayame said happily

"Free ramen! Thank you Ayame-nee" Naruto shouted hearing Ayame

"Psst Temari come here" Ayame called Temari to her side of the counter.

"Naruto is like a brother to me, please don't hurt him. He's already had enough from the stupid villagers."

"I won't hurt him Ayame-san no need to worry." Temari whispered

Temari was surprised how good the ramen was here at Ichiraku but was horrified and awed by the amount of ramen Naruto could eat.

"Does he always eat this much?" Temari asked Ayame

"Yeah he really like ramen a lot, we know too much o fit isn't good for him so my Otou-san adds some nutritious herbs and vegetables."

Temari just nodded hearing this and finished her bowl.

They both left the ramen stand after an _awesome dinner_ in Naruto's word to see Konoha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bad ending I Know, Sorry had hard time on how to end this chapter. Can anyone help me with the summary for this story if you have any suggestion send me via PM.

Anyways Please Read and Review

My exams will be commencing from next week so won't be able to post the next chap till end of this month.

Any kind of suggestion is welcome please review.

Till Next time

Ja Ne


End file.
